


Still alive

by LenaLyn



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bubblegum-athlete, Cheerleaders, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Prismo-dealer, Volleyball, finn-cheerleader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLyn/pseuds/LenaLyn
Summary: After year long coma and even longer rehab, Marceline is finally coming back to live with her mother. Year was long enough for teenagers to forget all about her, especially when the rumor of her death roared around high school halls.With students coming and going, Marceline finds it difficult to make new friendships, not that she would wanted. After quiet summer, students and school couldn't annoy her more.XX inspired by euphoria XX





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely don't encourage alcohol or drugs, it's just in context I'm writing. Sorry for mistakes, I am too blind and tired to fix them!

1\. plot

 

 

COMA. Seriously. After returning from the whole rehab situation ,I would just prefer going back to coma. Lying in soft bed, with the world running it's curse without my consciousness. Everything just seemed to peaceful. And quiet. No drama, yelling, sadness, just pure emptiness with me inside of it. Truth be told, I don't remember shit from coma. I only know, that once I woke me up, my world started to go to hell. No peace, lots of screaming and even as I tried to avoid it, drama found me as well.  
It started with my dad. Yes, him. Wealthy, freshly divorced business man, controlling his loyal minions in his wicket industry. As soon as I awoke from my pleasant slumber, man kicked my ass to rehab. However, I guess I need to explain that first.

The thing is, I was never really an addict. Sadly, my genius mind and body turned against me , when I was driving my bike from a party. Probably, it wasn't such a good idea to drink and drive as they always say, but I needed to get back home. Otherwise, my dad would unleash much harder punishment then getting hit by a bus. Trust me. After that, story was pretty simple. I skipped my junior year in high school, due to my rich sleep in coma. To look better in public eyes, my dad generously payed for best hospital care, which lead me to another city. That was about the time my dad divorced, which was probably the last shocking event. The gloomy day of my awaking came almost year after the accident. Since I still had bit of summer in font of me, I thought I would just get to stay in hospital and try to go back to sleep. As you might assume, that didn't last long.  
In matter of week I was released and send straight to another facility. My dad took the accident as some attack on his name in business, so he decided to cleanse it once and for all, with sending me to rehab. I couldn't really protest. Aside from finding some alcohol in my blood after the crash, doctors quickly picked up on drugs. As I sad before, I was no addict, it was just one of those parties.   
So now, freshly cleansed in name of our lord and savior, or what ever, I am moving back to my hometown, to ditch my dad and go live with my mom. 

To be correct. Step-mom. My biologic mom ran us after I was born. But this wasn't Betty's care scenario. 

She married my dad when I was six. No matter how I look at it, I can't fully understand, how she was capable to stay with him for so long. I like to think it was because of me, but maybe that's just my motherless childhood talking. We're more like friends. I called her mom couple of time, especially during some shitty sad moments in my life, but other then that we're used to first name bases. 

Even, as she was driving me back home from rehab, there weren't any sensitive moments between us. More like a normal daily talk, like we totally forgot we haven't seen each other for a long time.

 

"You gonna join some school club?"

 

"Serious? I think you mistook me for different person."

 

"You were in swimming club, do you remember? You were really good too?" she smiled, lightly squeezing my knee.

 

"Yeah, yeah. I did dance classes too, but like five years ago."

 

"Well, since most of your friends are seniors now, I just figured it might be a good idea to find some new once."

 

"Friends? I only knew Prismo and Jake, remember," I sighed. Making friends just seemed like too big of an effort. Even back then, Jake and Prismo were only there to invite me to parties. I could always find some fun to on my own. "Anyway, Prismo is long kicked out of school, so."

 

"What about Lady? She is in junior now right?" Yeah there was another so called friend.

 

"It doesn't mean that if we were friends in middle school, we still have much in common." Not to be total chump to Lady, she was a sweet girl really,but there was a problem. The word sweet. Sweet in her case scenario meant lot of friends, good name is school, promising future with lot of idealistic ideas. Me, on the other hand, was complete opposite. I wouldn't even marvel if they already forgot I existed. Fairly, I'm quite hoping for it.  

 

"Maybe give it try. She was over not long time ago you know." 

 

"Seriously?" SHIT.

 

"Yeah, when she was going out with friends, she popped into to check on you. I think I saw Jake there too. She is a sweet girl. I bet she would like to be your friend again if you just talk to her."

The car stopped. We were finally here. Small house in northern suburbs in long lost town Ooo. Yeah, whole my life I've been living in some cartoon named town. Other then the name, place was pretty chill. With few solid shopping malls, bunch of parks and even good sky resort in winter. 

Now, when it comes to mine and Betty's place, the area wasn't all that glamorous. Our small house was located in northern suburbs which were basically on the edge of town. With high school close to downtown, waking up sucked.

We only had one older car, which was mostly used by Betty, while I had my old bike. No one will ride that old wreck know. It's probably lying in some junk yards as we speak.   

Olive green house had only two bedroom, kitchen which was connected to living room with small bar. Oh yeah, I know what you thinking, how did your dad ever lived in such a dump. He didn't. All of us used to live on the other side of town for years, but as my dad became more and more obsessed with this company, Betty refused to live in such a big and empty house. Me and her moved here, while he bought apartment in near by town, where his company was. He used to come only on weekend and after some time it started to feel like he was only visiting.  

 

Betty helped with bags back to my room, then she left me to relax. Weirdly I didn't feel like staying alone.

As i stepped into the living room, Betty was dancing all happily in the kitchen, with knife representing a microphone.

"Sup," I walked out of the shadows, immediately crushing on the bar stool. 

"Hello," she smiled, placing  the knife back down. "I though I won't see you till diner. Changed you mind?"

I only shrugged, motioning on the mess on the counter. 

"Yea, I'm making ratatouille, mind cutting the vegetables for me." Again I only nodded, placing it all before me, so I could continue sitting. "Almost forgot to ask? Do you have everything for school tomorrow?" 

"If you mean, horrible nausea and creeping panic attack, then pretty much." Betty didn't bother to answer. Nether of us were fans of school, so why correct me when I'm right.

Officially, the school started week ago, but why bother. My rehab was good enough excuse to get me out of there. 

"Anyway, if you come up with something I can actually buy, let me know, kay."

 

Us watching some crime TV series was good enough for a good evening. Until knock both woke us up. 

"Not me," Betty yelled first, moving lower on a couch. "Be a good girl and get a door yeah," she giggled like a kid, watching me to get up. 

"Well, if it's a serial killer at the door, it's your fault." 

It wasn't a serial killer at all. Just another face I haven't seen for some time.

 

"Man, she lives!" he said with dim voice. His red eyes quickly gave out who high was right know, but I pretty much haven't seen him otherwise. 

"Sup, Prismo," I smiled devilishly, leaning against the door. "Long time no see."

"Damn, I thought they will keep your junkie ass there forever."

"One time Prismo," I showed him on my hand so his high ass could understand. "Stupid bus, right?"

"Shit man, I though I lost another friend man," he sighed, pulling me into awkward hug. Yeah, he felt it too. "Yo, I am glad you okay and all, but there is a party at Jake's house, so I came to check if you wanna go."

Pary was all my head was screaming. Shit I haven't been at one for long. Do I even miss it? The simple answer was no, but I wanted to hang out with Prismo for a bit, so I agreed. In seconds I was in living room, explaining Betty the situation. 

"Fine, but call me once you want to go home," she sighed, shutting the tv off. "Be safe okay, Love you" I heard her say as I was closing the door. 

Sadly, Jake's house was nowhere near my suburbs, so the walk actually turned out to be few bus stops. However, once we approached, his house was lightning with all the colors and loud music was blasting from the centre of it. Boys and girls were already dancing all around, most of then tipsy. We walked straight to the back yard, avoiding all the crowded areas inside. We saddled on a corner couch near the pool. Just as soon as we relaxed down, smell of freshly lit join awoke me. 

"Got any for me?"

 

"Aren't you like, staying clean?"

 

"Of alcohol, drugs. Yeah, I've given up on that, but dude this is a medicine," I disclaimed, taking one from him. 

 

"Shit, girl. Slow down. I don't want you like, break or anything. It's been long since.."

 

"The party I got drugged at." 

 

"Marceline, you know I wasn't the one selling that shit around, right?"

 

"Duh!" Of course it wasn't him. Even Prismo was definitely going in some drug shit, but those he definitely not sell. He wanted folks to have fun, not to overdose. That is just bad business man. "Don't worry man. I'm not going down that road again, this is just for the headaches, so chill down."

 

"Still heaving them, even after you know, like coma?"

 

"You bet!" I exclaimed, not bothered by my mental condition anymore. Sixteen years of suffering was enough, now after another year of coma, it felt weird to feel something again. "Oh, dude. This hit me quickly," I motioned at the barely smoked join, giving it back after another puff.

 

"Where are you going?" 

 

"Just bathroom. Don't worry I'm fine." Even though I failed to stand straight, I found my way inside, sliding past sweaty teenagers. Whispers already started to follow me. 

 

"Shit that's her?"           "Isn't she dead?"       Did I just saw that dead girl, what was her name again?"

 

Yeah, people remembered me. SHIT. 

My head was lightly spinning, I didn't even realized I walked straight into someone. Boy, with curly red hair, small mustache and broad shoulders which blocked most of the hall. He turned around screaming.

"Wow, really manly like, Jake."

 

"Shit dude. I though I saw a ghost," he swept sweat of his forehead, as continued saying. "When did you get back? Are you high already?"

 

My eyes widen as more question ran out of his mouth, with horrible smell of bear. Who asked him for conversation?

"I'm good man," was all I managed to answer as I continued to stumble towards bathroom. As soon as I manged to shut door behind me, world just slow down. Quickly I refreshed my face and mouth with cold water, so I wouldn't flesh out there on a bathroom floor. How did those few puffs wrecked me so fast? Prismo was probably right, year was a long time. 

Again, I made my way down to the living room, mostly just enjoying side effects of the drug, when I stepped into something. A scene. 

Remember when I told you my life went to shit after the coma and started with my dad. Well, this was the second phase of it.

A girl, dressed in denim shorts and tucked red top. Her blonde hair braided to side, while her long bangs were pushed to the side, falling onto leather band. Next to her, a guy calmly cornering her agents the wall. Usually I would just ignore situations as such, but sudden urge to say something took over, I stepped close, her annoyed blue eyes turning to me. 

"Yo guy, anyone know where the bathroom is?"

Boy said nothing, only dully turned to me, his lips still parted from some awful pick up line. "Upstairs," said the girl without much thinking. 

"Sorry, I'm here for the first time, mind showing me or something?" She nodded, slipping under guy's arm. 

 

"Hay! Don't leave, baby," he smiled, catching her ba a hand. "We still have much to talk about." The way he said it just made me want to vomit. So I did. Well only demonstrated, receiving very original middle finger from the guy, as I took his girl away.

 

"That seemed...well close."

 

"Yeah, I was trying to beat that guy away for some time now." Well, thankfully my intuition was right and I didn't walk on some thirsty couple. Done with any more interactions, instead of following the girl upstairs, I turned to nearest exite. "Hay, I said  the bathroom was upstairs, where're you going?"

 

"Home. Dude, I know where the bathroom is. I've been coming to this house since I was ten," I rolled my eyes. Was I that great of an actor, or was she just slow on getting the massage? Ether way, I wanted to be outta here. 

I barely managed to pull my phone out, when doors slam open. "There you are?" Guy from before, peaked out. "Stealing my woman, I see!" he pointed towards me, taking a step closer. "Fuck, who do you think you are? Scam." 

 

Shit, here it was. All I wanted to avoid, just dropped on me. "Look, man. I'm not interested the same way she isn't interested into you, so you better just walk out." With little bit too much of courage, I petted him on a chest, as I took a step back. 

  
"Say that again," he clenched his fist and took closer step to me. "Come on smart-ass, why are you quiet?"

 

"Shit, I'm too high for this," I smiled, not realizing I said it out loud. Suddenly I was pushed to the ground, feeling quick pain in my butt cheeks and elbow.

 

"Stop it," girl which was till now just standing by, took a step beside me. Well, by this point, I though we are both a toast. However, I might have underestimated who was a real though guy in our trio. 

As soon as he pointed his finger at us, blonde squeezed it with her one hand, sanding guy to the ground, yelling. I could not really understand what she did, since everything still seemed to be spinning around me, but the growls of pain definitely didn't sound good. I quickly stood up, looking over him. "Shit, you broke his hand."

 

"What? I did not, I barely squeezed it a little. He will be fine," she snored. "You should get home, or you hurt yourself." With that she was gone. 

Well so much for my good deed for a day. I started walking, since there was still time till Betty arrives. So I met her almost halfway. 

"What happened?" she pointed out on my bleeding elbow and sighed. She didn't sound angry, but was definitively annoyed. 

"Not much. I slipped down to the floor. Promise, no fighting."

 

"That explains the pot I smell from you." 

 

Before I could come up with better excuse, I already fall asleep.  

 

 

 


	2. 2. you're welcome!

So, here I go again.  
Alarm ,setting off at exact time everyday, clothes I'm putting on with still closed eyes and messy, bed hair I never style. Then the breakfast I never have time to finish and lastly obnoxious leave.  
Daily rutine running like a clock. Thankfully, since I lost my bike and Batty had a day off, she offered to drive me. Probably, she just feared I wouldn't show up. Truth be told, I probably wouldn't.

"Can you get home alright?" 

"Sure, I'm jut gonna stop by at Prismo's. "

For some reason, Betty never questioned my friendship with Prismo. Dude, was always high, even when he came to visit. She's never suspected he might have bad influence on me, nether did she ever warned me about him. Truth be told, besides Betty, he was the only one I would ever take advice from. Just for him, I dragged myself to school everyday, he used to be the one to deliver my drunk ass home, or to stop me from something stupid. Man was like an angel in my life. 

This year was however different. Prismo was supposed to be in senior year, yeah supposed to. For obvious reasons, he got kicked out last year when I was lying in hospital. So now, attending school just seemed like wait of time. 

There was still bit of time before classes would start, so instead of heading in, I walked down the street, unwrapping small gift Prismo gave me yesterday. Putting it between my lips and drawing few long breaths, world slowed down again. All the anxiety pulled away from me and every body cell suddenly calmed down. I watched as more and more students started to pass by the streets, their annoying chat now only dimmed words without a meaning. 

Nether did I have idea where to go, nether I had a schedule. Even against my will, I popped into the secretary office, only to find another unfamiliar face. 

"Hello," I looked at the busy woman, I've never seen before. Apparently, new principal took over last year, at least that's what Betty said. And now, the old owl, who used to sit here was gone too. "Sorry to intrude, but I'm starting bit late, mind to check if I have my schedule here?" She looked nice enough, her young age almost blended her with another students.

Woman first didn't move, only stared like a mummy, but after her brain processed my request she moved towards messy pile of papers. "Oh, you are the new student, right? I got it right here."

 

"New student? But, I did.." 

 

"Marceline Abadeer?"

 

"Sure, that's me." Woman surly wasn't the brightest mind around here, but I did not have time to explain my situation. So, I just smiled politely, waiting for my schedule.

 

"Just a second, I'm going to call someone to show you around. She's going to be your guide for a day."

 

As soon as she picked up her phone, I interrupted. "Oh, that won't be necessary, I think I will manage, but thanks." 

 

"Oh, no. Principal ordered every new student will have one, so we can avoid being late to classes. I would give you a tour myself, but as you see I'm quite busy." She winked, bringing phone back to her ear. "Don't worry she is a sweet girl. Just a moment."

Obnoxiously, I shifted in place, wondering how fast I could run, if I ripped that schedule from her hand. Maybe I shouldn't even steal it, just leave. The idea seemed brilliant at the moment. Being stuck with someone for the rest of the day, wasn't in the plan. As soon as the woman looked back down to her paperwork, step by step I moved backwards, until I turned completely and started to walk away. Doors were at my reach and this horror moment was almost behind me. Almost was the fitting word.

 

"Excuse me, where is she?" I head some girl say behind me. 

God damn, if my head wasn't spinning so much, I could have made run for it. 

"Oh, Marceline, where are you going?" They got me. "Come back here, no need to be shy."

 

I turned on my heels, I slowly looked up as guilty puppy. Looking back on my options, I should have run. 

Eyeing the so called sweet girl, last night hit me like a cannon ball. 

It was clear as a today's sky, she was annoyed to see me the same way I was annoyed to see her, or anyone for that matter. Her blonde hair in braid same as yesterday, only now she was wearing stripe skirt, instead of shorts.

 

"Bonnibel Bubblegum, this is our newest student Marceline Abedeer. Marceline, this is Bonnibel, she will be showing you around." 

"Nice to meet you, Marceline," she said coldly, taking my schedule from desk.

"Hi, Bonnibel."

"Yeah, yeah," she huffed, leading me out of the office. "Let's go so you won't be late. You're first class is history."

 

"Look. It's really nice of you to get all the way here to show me around or what so ever, but I pretty much know this school. So thanks, but no thanks for the guide thing."

Even it seemed impossible, stealing my schedule from her hand, did actually make her more mad at me.

 

"What the plump," she sighed, following the paper with her eyes. "You know, you're not the first one to say that. Then they are late for all the classes, cause they can't even read the schedule properly."

 

"Trust me. I am telling the truth, I was going to this school some time ago, I just had a break for year. That's what I trying to say to that secretary."

Pulling down my sunglasses, I looked deeply in her ocean eyes, thinking it would help. Noticing the frown on her forehead, I realized how stupid idea it was. Quickly I slipped then back on, offering her more suspicious smile then I intended. 

 

"I can't believe you! You're high? Again?" she grabbed her hips, taking a good look at me. "Oh Glob, just.." she said sighing. "Follow me will ya. So we both can get away from each other as soon as we can."

 

"If you would listen, you could have already be on your way. I know this school like an alphabet. I know, all blocks, most of the teachers and classrooms. Hell, I can still taste the cafeteria food."

She obviously didn't believe me, or maybe just chose to ignore me. Just continued walking until we reached my locker, where from I followed her to another block, where my history class was about to start in a few.

"So your teacher for a year will be.."

 

"Simon!" I couldn't help myself, seeing the old man, relaxed in his chair. Bonnibel stood back, as I hurried to his desk, watching as his shocked expression went to genuine smile. 

 

"Marceline!" he yelled back at me, throwing his arms into the air. "You scared a crap out of me. Who was the coma?"

  
"Mr. Petrikov? Do you know this girl?" blonde finally joined the reunion and with shocked expression, stood between us. "I'm her guide for a day."

 

"Guide?" he looked back at me, then on her. "Marceline isn't a new student, she studied here from freshman year. Can't you remember? Oh right, you moved here, when Marceline left us." 

 

"That's what I've been trying to tell them." Finally. If someone in this school was to understand me, it was Simon. He was long time friend of Bettys and probably only chill teacher in this town.

 

"Well, thank you for escorting her," Simon smiled. "As for you young lady, you scared the shit of me! How dear are you leaving mine music class, when you are the only solid voice I got there!"

 

"What can I say Simon. Lying for a year in coma, just seemed like perfect holiday." 

 

"Well, I hope you're feeling better, cause I am looking forward to our music class. And now that we have History together as well, I want to hear all about the accident one day, yeah?"

 

"Can't promise anything."

 We both took our seats, Bonnibel still awkward standing in place. Quickly she shifted her glance, as I couched her staring and with that she was gone. The class started, but I only slipped my head on a desk, watching the students do their work with one eye, while another was putting me to rest. 

I didn't even realized the bell rang and another crowds of students hurried in. 

"You have to be kidding me?" I heard her voice again. "Are you asleep?"

 

"You again!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes. 

 

"I'm your guide for a day, remember? Get up, we need to hurry to Literature!" 

 

"Did you came back for me, so you can boss me around? Or are you usually this awful to everyone?"

 

"Only to rude, selfless drug heads!" she huffed and kept going. 

 

"You are the only one being rude," am I the only one saying the obvious. "As for the selfless, can't you remember I actually tried to help you yesterday at the party?"

 

"Yeah, thanks for that. You were real helpful."

 

"Then I'm sorry I'm not prefect," I didn't want to yell, so I only followed her to the class, my hands stuck deep in my shorts and with the hood, covering most of my face, I tired to get around unnoticed. I already heard some rumors going around and maybe staying dead in public eyes wasn't such a bad idea.

 

"Wait for me here, after class," she ordered, walking away. 

Yeah, right. As if I wanted to see her again. I sat down, to another class, watching the clock like a hawk. She shouldn't be able to catch me, if I ran out as soon as the bell rings. Thus was my plan. And everything seemed to be working perfectly. I even manged to stay awake, not to miss the bell again. And as soon as the metal hit against another metal, I grabbed my bag and speed walk to the door. 

 

"Marceline, came here for a second." 

Second which I did not have, "I'm need to use the bathroom." I quickly spit out, hoping to be excused. 

"It will be only a second. I promise." The old woman said, showing me to come closer to her desk. Yeah, my plan sunk and I could already hear the angry blonde approaching the classroom. 

 

After my pointless conversation with teacher, she took me to cafeteria, since we both had lunch break. I mean, I could have just run from her, but Bonnibel seemed like a girl who had no problem chasing me and since I saw what happened to the guy at the party, I feared what she might do to me once she catches me. However, plan to escape was still on a table. I just had to be stealthy about it. 

 

"Just wait for me here, in line. I'm just going to say hi to someone and then we will go eat," she said, this time with lowered voice.

Perfect opening. Just as she turned her back, I was gone. To be perfectly safe from her, I went straight to only person who would defend me here. Simon. 

Typically, he was ether in his history or music class, but as soon as I heard tone of that old dusty piano, there was only one option now.

 

"Marceline," thankfully, he was glad to see me. "What brings you here?"

 

"Mind if I hide here during lunch break." 

 

"Sure. But, don't you have that guide thing today."

 

"Oh, well. That's what I am hiding form." 

 

"OH," he burst into laugh. "Bonnibel is actually really nice girl. Come on give her a try."

 

"Oh, no. Trying is over. I think she hates me by now." I slipped onto one of the couches in music room, listening to Simon's slow melody. I've always liked music, sometimes I even had energy to play it, but these days, even though of picking up guitar seemed impossible. 

 

"Shit," I crunched into one giant ball, as close to my knees as I could manage. "Simon, do you have my water?"

 

"Oh, my. Marceline are you alright?" he jumped up from his seat, hurrying to me. "Here, drink up. Do you have another of those headaches?"

 

"Yeah, but this one's okay." 

 

"I totally forgot you had those. Will you be alright. I can bring nurse if you need to."

 

"I'm good. Thanks for the water." No, I wasn't good. The pinching and humming didn't stop at all. Slowly I got up from the couch, stumbling towards the exit. "See ya, Simon." 

That was it. Another class or not, I wasn't staying here anymore. Walking though the halls, I made sure to avoid any blonde hair, roaming around, until I was finally outside. 

 

Thinking what to do next, I unconsciously made my way to Prismos, obnoxiously knocking on his door. 

"Man, open up!" I yelled as the headache was getting worse.

 

"Shit, Marcy what are you doing here. Aren't you like in school or something?"

 

"Headache is busting my brains. Can I crush here?" Without an answer, I walked right past him, dropping on a coach. 

 

"Hay, man. I can't have you hear now. Dealer are coming over in an hour, I need to get you outta here."

 

"Just let me lie down for a bit."

 

"I'm serious M. These guys don't fuck around. "

 

"Just wake me up, like in twenty then." I knew the drug gangs around here were no joke. Prismo tired to warn me many times, hoping I would listen his advice. However today, I chose to ignore it. Lying lifeless on a couch, Prismo's dog Marshall was already crushing me with his body, trying to fit next to me. 

 

"M, wake up." I heard his voice in the distance. "Come on,now. They are here!"

 

"Chill out man, I'll be fine." I barely open my eyes, feeling something land on me. 

 

"You need to get out now. Grab the lees and take Marshall out. Try to look like you're just walking my dog, alright?"

 

"Shit, man," I rolled my eyes, getting up from the couch. I was about to say something else, but after seeing Prismo picking up a gun form the couch, I was out of words. I've never seen him this scared before, so without any wit note, I walked out along with the happy German Sheppard. 

They were already here. Seeking to avoid their gaze, I could barely make up how they looked like. As soon as they approached, Marshall went bananas. Barking and jumping all around, making it hard from me to hold him on the leash. So I pulled him the other way, looking back after they entered the house. 

Even though I didn't see any guns, they surly had them. At this point my headache seemed like the least of my problem. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Dream boy

Not much happened after I came back from Prismo's. Betty had to run to her night shift in hospital, while I finished today's lunch she prepared. With that and few more episodes of Heat signature, I fell asleep like a baby.  
The next day, I awoke to Betty's light knocking on a door. She must have just come home.

"How was work?" I walked out into the kitchen, still in my pajamas.

"Slow. How was school? You came late yesterday, I didn't even have time to interrogate you," woman smiled, placing bowl of cooked oatmeal in front of me.

"Horrible," I murmured with full mouth. "The school was terrifying, I am not going again."

"Oh come on, you cry baby. It was only one day."

"Yeah, one day and they already confused me with a new student, assigned me a guide, which by the way hates my guts and people who actually remember me, thinks I am ghost of some kind."  
There was no answer, only one, hysteric laugh of my mother.  
"Oh, glob help me," she gasped for breath, unable to inhale.

"I've met Simon. At least he seems to be happy to see me."

The laugh died. "See, not all bad, hah? What about Lady, did you meet her?"  
I only shook my head, digging back to my breakfast. There wasn't much time left before I had to run for the school bus. If only I had my bike back. As swiftly as I could, I rushed to bathroom, taking quick cold shower since today's weather was already overheating me. With still wet hair, I jumped into over-sized shirt, which would fit tall basketball player, shorts I wore yesterday and my lifesaver, good old, red hoodie, i tired around my waist.

 

Today's classes were no special. Same old teacher, witch same old students trying to interrupt them. Until, music class rolled across. 

Simon, sitting behind his piano, was already amusing most of the audience. There weren't many students in his class, not as much as in history at least. As usual, he was glad to see me. He sat me down, into front row, as he started his lecture. Most of it I knew, but intrigued with his colorful chose of words, I listened. The class was dismissed earlier, but for me there was no better place to be. 

"Mind, If I use these?"  I pointed on old set of drums and Simon only smiled. Holding the wooden sticks again in my hands almost remained me of a weapon. The beat, that was clinging onto me since yesterday, already started to present itself, as soon as I slowly begun to beat into instrument. 

Simon carefully listened, standing distantly in corner of a room. I could see he was intrigued, he must have heard this song already. His tapping foot was giving it away. As the rhythm progressed into more aggressive melody, I didn't realized he no longer payed heed to me.  Instead he stood at the door, taking. The beat was about to get good and with flipping the sticks around, I was about to get ready. Suddenly, I recognized that frowned expression, peaking from behind his back. Especially since I was trying to hide from it all day. She lurked over Simon, her intense stare, knocking the sticks out of my hands. 

My lips stayed parted, even I tried to hide my obvious fear with smile. She was going to flip any second, I could feel it coming. Her breath got more tense, as she tried to swallow her anger, then she spoke.

"Principal wants to see you in his office. Now," she only glared at me, ignoring teacher, who stood in the corner, like a frozen statue. I shot him sarcastic glare, before leaving. 

 

"We were you yesterday?" 

 

"What do you mean? I was here."

 

"You ghosted me at lunch. Where were you?"

 

"I went to the music room. Geez, I didn't know you you were so inclined to hang out with me."

 

She stopped in dead in her tracks, looking straight forward. "I don't." She hissed, finally facing me. Her gentle fingers, turned to balls of unfriendly fists, her knuckles turning white. "You skipped class yesterday and that's on me too."

 

"So you're stalking me now?"

 

"We have calculus together you jerk!" She quickly calmed down, knocking on a principal's door. 

 

Man's unfamiliar voice called for me from inside. 

 "Hi,"  I softy walked in, trying to avoid any unnecessary noise which might set him off.

 

"Please, take a seat. I see you already know my daughter."

The secret was out. Maybe I should have noticed they shared the same surname, but still, they were like hot and cold. Man sitting in front of me, with his soft red hair and light, pale skin, seemed nothing like that angry blonde standing outside. His voice carried out with softness and his gentle movements gave out he wasn't much of a screamer. If Bonnibel didn't get it from him, I hoped I would never have to meet her mom. 

"Yes, she is really...passionate. You wanted to see me?"

 

"Right. First of all, I need to apologize." He stopped, leaning bit on desk. "I'm sorry about the mix-up yesterday. I forgot to inform our new secretary about you, so she immediately thought you were new."

 

"No, worries!" I noted, smiling cause this was the last expected conversation I came here for. "Happens to everyone."

 

"Yes, it does indeed," he gently laughed, getting back on the topic afterwards. "I was also informed, that you weren't present at your last class, yesterday. Did something happened?"

 

Oh, this was perfect. Now only for my long time mastered excuse and I was out of trouble. So with the few simple words about my health troubles, he was quickly eating form my hands. 

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I'll keep those headaches in mind, though I will still check with Mr. Petrikov. You can go now," he smiled, showing me to the door. "And I hope you settle back in alright." 

 

"I'll manage." I winked back at him, before he completely shut himself into darkness of his office.

 

"I hope he gave you at least week of detention." Yes, she was still here. Breathing down my neck. 

"More like and apology and good wishes," I politely smiled back at Bonnibel, knowing she was waiting to escort me to class. "You know Bonni, your whole guide thing ended yesterday, so why are you still here?" 

 

"Just making sure you won't miss another calculus. And don't call me that!"

 

"Ah," was all I murmured, rolling my eyes as we walked down the hall. 

Thankfully, she her fixation into me died once I stepped into the class. While she sat in a front row, I hid myself somewhere in a back, waiting for calculus to be over.  I was truly horrible at it, but with some leftover karma, I managed to make it so far. After class, angry blonde was already out of sight, letting me walk to my locker in peace and quite. After putting all my things inside, I loudly shut my locker, ready to head to lunch. 

"Ghost!" I heard someone scream in girly voice. It wasn't far, actually it came from the only person, present in the hall. Young boy, with blonde shoulder-length hair, two black coals for eyes was glaring at me from alongside locker.

"Finn?" It must have been him, who else. He perfectly matched his size and age, even the white hat he was so dearly clanging onto was undeniable. Only one was missing. His twin, Fiona. 

 

"Marceline?" he doubtfully asked. "Are you  a ghost now?"

 

"Man, what are you on about? I'm still alive, thanks for asking."

 

"Oh, for real? Everyone is saying that you died and now you're ghost haunts this school."

 

"No, man. Just a rumor."

 

"A rumor hah?" he scratched his non existing beard. "Then could I do this?" He suddenly pinched my into the stomach. Looking back at his fingers with amazement. "Oh, I guess you are alive." 

 

"Duh." Rolling my eyes, I continued to get my lunch, before cafeteria would get too crowded. His small footsteps still following. "You need something?"

 

"What do you mean? I'm grabbing lunch with you."

 

"With, me? Where is you another half?" Not that I would wanted to call out for her, dealing with one twin, was hard enough. However, seeing them apart was rare. 

 

"Since she joined swimming club, she no long has time for anything," he murmured," but who needs that stinky-butt, I'm going to find better club to join and then shove it up her face."

 

"Gee, man," I sighed, rubbing my hair. "You do what you must, I'm going to eat." Quickly I popped into the line, but boy still followed me like a tail. I could feel his eyes piercing my neck. Annoyed as it made me, I ignored the short boy, hoping to get away from him, once I got my plate filled. 

No good. He was still here, sitting across me as he carelessly chewed his sandwich. 

"You have no one else to sit with?"

 

"No," he said, food dropping from his lips in process. "You?"

 

"I like to sit alone." 

 

"Heh, me too." Obviously he didn't get it, but who am I to be surprised. This boy just though I was a ghost few minutes ago. Observing the cafeteria, corner of my eyes caught familiar blonde hair, standing in like, with someone who looked exactly like Lady. Maybe because it was her. Whole else would be dressed so colorfully. 

 

"Who're you looking at?" Finn turned too, his eyes narrowing down to two blondes. 

 

"Oh, the princesses." 

 

"Wait. Bonnibel is part of them," that would explain a lot. Princesses were our famous volleyball team. Apparently they were quite good and tense. But the school praised them.

 

"Yeah, she joined right after she moved here. Her and Adele are our new power duo. Since Adele became out school captain, they even got to semi-finals." It was long time since someone actually called Lady by her real name.

 

"Great," I lowered my gaze, getting back to the lunch. 

 

"Do you want to join some club?"

 

"No."

 

"Oh, okay then. I was just thinking, if you wanted, we could join something together."

 

"Why don't you just just go join some club alone. I'm the last person you need there."

 

"I would, but they won't take me." He lied down on cafeteria deck, his voice lowering to pure misery.

Maybe I just should have left him like that, but instead I decided to dig into it. Stupid decision, I was going to regret for another month or so. 

 

"They won't? I though clubs were opened for everyone."

 

"They should be, but they won't even let me join the try out."

 

"Oh, I didn't think you would want to join some sports club."

 

"Cheerleaders, I want to join them!" boy announce enthusiastically. "But last year, they said they're accepting only girls."

 

"So, you're not going to even try?"

 

"To do what, get embarrassed even more? Everyone is already making fun of me, not only for wanting to be a cheerleader, but also for failing at it." He crossed his hands, frowning. 

 

"Making fun of you? What about Jake? You two are friends, aren't you? He wouldn't allow that."

 

"He joined the evil side now," he mysteriously whispered, pointing on nearby table. There the boy sat, covered by jock jacket, laughing with his team. 

Things apparently changed a lot around here while I was gone. 

"I just wanted a place to belong," boy sighed. "Marceline? How long does it take to become girl." 

 

"Damn it Finn. You don't have to do all that, to become cheerleader. Well, unless you want to." 

 

"I don't? So you're saying you will help me to get in?"

 

"What? How did get that from what I just said." The boy was impossible. "I'm just saying, you shouldn't give up. Be yourself, show them how original you can be. Give them something they've never seen before. You've always been good at surprising people."

 

"You really thinks so?" he wildly grinned. Simple nod was all the boy needed, to rocket out of his seat, his voice pitching to unbelievable tone. "Great! Meet me tomorrow in music room. I have a plan." 

 

"Wait what? I didn't say," the bell was already ringing and boy was out of sight. "I was going to help you," I finished even if only for myself.

 

 

 


	4. For starters I need some courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind the mistakes. SORRY XP

Finn wouldn't stop bothering me long after lunch break. Even after I agreed to help him. We settled to meet after school, since his tryouts were three days from now, on Friday. Hoping to have whole day just for myself till then, was just stupid childish fantasy. Finn was always the hyperactive twin. He would also get annoyed easily, but once his mind was set on something, there was no off-switch available. He not only followed me for the rest of the day, meeting me every time I came close to my locker. However, this day, he also brought his sister. Only I could have such a tough luck to end up stuck between Finn's and Fiona's locker.

"Hay, Casper!" That's what Fiona decided to call me. "You have gym with me, right?"  
I wasn't truly aware, if I did, or if I actually had gym today. Ether way, I would just end up sitting on a bench. Long time ago, I forgot how it actually feels to play sports. If I did, I would just end up with massive headache for the rest of the day. After my first day in school, my head seemed to calm down, which I was glad for.

As predicted by Fiona, we made our way to gym lockers, where most of the girl were already getting dresses. To add to bad luck, most of the princesses were here too, alongside with Lady and Bonnibel. To narrow down possibility of running into them, I slipped by the wall, entering gymnasium before anyone else. Our teacher was already inside. Luckily, she remembered me from before, sanding me to sit down in instant. Other girls started to come out, each wearing their shorts and sporty tops. They hair pulled back into different braids, ponys or buns. As per usual, starting with a warm-up carried out by Lady, girl decided on a game of dodgeball. Unsurprisingly all princesses gathered to one team, while other girls were in the next. Lady's team was currently wining. Her alongside with Bonnibel and another two girls I names long forgot, were still in the field against one and only Fiona. She was holding on good, but was no match against the four. 

No one liked loosing, but when it comes to Fiona, the saying gets a whole new meaning. Of course her team had no chance in a first place, but at least she tired her best. Angered by the bitter lose, girl stormed through the lockers, the laugh of other girls still following her. 

For one second there, I felt bad for her. She would be whole another person if she would win. Person that would actually smile and laugh for a while and forget about it in next class. Now, even when I saw her at the end of the day, she was pissed. Slowly I approached my locker, watching her put her books in. 

SLAM. She shut the door loudly. "Hey, everything okay?"

 

"Stupid game," she murmured underneath breath, her two long braids, covering her face. "Why can't we ever win?" she angrily shouted, slamming her head against the locker.  

 

"Stop it stupid," I grabbed her by a shoulder, turning her around. "Why are you sad about it? It's just a game."

 

"No, it's not," she pushed me away. "I'm athlete too, you know! Princesses got to semifinals and whole school went nuts, but when I ended up second on state's championship last year, it's like everyone chose to ignore it. "

 

"You did," I smiled. "That's great, I wish I could see it. I used to swim too, you know?" It was quite a long time ago, but at least mention of it, lifted the girl's spirits. "Don't get too worried about them, do it for yourself. Or so the quote goes."

 

"It's not that, it's just.. they laugh at me. Even my own team, cause I get angry about loosing. Maybe trying to win against them is really stupid." Fiona didn't talk much afterwards, she only hung her hand and walked away, sooner then I could come up with something positive. 

Damn, why was I always stuck in these situations, like I wasn't depressed enough. 

If this conversation wasn't enough, another head of this dragon was waiting for me in music room. 

When I walked in on him, boy was just practicing some moves, his hair pulled into tiny ponytail. "Are you ready Marceline?"

 

"Could you at least explain why I'm here, dude?"

 

"Oh, right. You will be preforming with me." 

 

"What?" I screamed out. "Man, I told you I'm not interested in any club, especially not cheerleading."

 

"I know Marceline. But I need to present something original, so I need you to play the music, why I will dance to it."

 

"And you think they will take you, just because you will be dancing to live music?"

 

"They might like the idea," he shrugged. "It's the best I could come up with. Will you help?"

 

"And you want me to play? Finn, I haven't really preformed. Like ever." 

 

"You're like the best musician in school, you will do fine. After all, they will be so amazed by my dance, they will quickly forget about you." He laughed devilishly.   

I though rubbing fingers through my hair, would let me think, but the idea still seemed too crazy. If anything, I wasn't comfortable even thinking about it. Playing if front of Simon or Betty I could do, but playing for the whole cheerleading team I definitely could not. Especially, when the head of cheerleaders was the biggest gossiper. If I was to make a mistake, the word about it would get all around the school and haunt me for another few months or so.

"I don't know man. I don't feel good about it."   

Finn's face fall down to pure misery. "You have to help me." He snatched top of my shirt, holding it dearly. "You have to, help me. Or I will be for fool for rest of my life," he said dramatically. "No one will know how awesome I'm."

 

"Fine," I pushed him away, straightening my clothes. "Chill down, I will help, gee." 

Boy jumped few mites high, picking bunch of papers from his bag.

"Here, I picked some music. Can you play any of it?"

 

"Dude I can play anything. It's just," I looked over the songs. They were classics of disco years, but if I knew anything about LSP, she was all about new trends. "I think we need something stronger." I sighed, looking though few more. At last I found one that could work. "I'm not a fan of this one, but man, if this won't work on girls, then I don't know what will." 

Finn smiled, already reading the lyric out loud. Shut up and dance, was the prefect piece for him. Energetic, swift and catchy. After a bit of practice, our moods were not getting better. If anything, we both were pretty down. As much as I tired to play perfectly, matching only one instrument with his dance seemed impossible. We tired over and over, until Finn dropped dead to the ground. 

 

"I can't Marceline. This was a stupid idea. Like every idea I have," he covered his face with arms, hiding small tears of frustration. "Sorry, I took your time. You can go now."

 

"So, you're just going to give up now?"

 

"Yes." he murmured. "Can you leave me now, please?" Not knowing how to comfort him, I walked away, carrying his sorrowful eyes in back of my head. 

Before heading home, I stopped again at Prismos, to see if his mood improved. Thankfully it did. Seeing another devastated face after today, would be too depressive. 

 

"Sup, man and Marshall." Dog already started to freak out, seeing me to walk into backyard. Prismo on the other hand, sat still in his old outdoor chair, smoke from join coming from between his fingers. 

"Yo, Marcy. Feeling alright?" 

 

"Meh," I shrugged, small headache creeping in back of mine head. However this was different. It wasn't only the pain, but constant bother over the two depressing stories I witnessed today with twins. To get all out, I retold Prismo the story. Man listened until the end, scratching Marshall during the process. 

 

"Man, I think I'm too high for this," he sighed, rubbing his shaved head. "So, you're saying you're bothered that you can't help them, or just because you don't want to have anything to do with it?"

 

"I dunno man. I wish I could help, but ahhhh, it seems like so much bother and if I slip, my name will be carried around school more then just a ghost story."

 

"Since when are you worried about what others think? You are like the most balanced person I know."

 

"Balanced," I rose by brows. "Did you forget about all the panic attacks I used to have, or the breakdowns from headaches."

 

"Man, that's just your brain acting out. But, like in your heart, you're chill with ton of courage. You can do whatever you want as long you sat your head on it," he smiled, inhaling another bit of  the joint. "Like the time, when we went to the lake and you wanted to waterboard so much, you nailed the damn thing in a matter of hours." 

 

He was right. I nail that thing. I was also high as fuck, but no matter. "Shit man, you always get like five hounded times smarter when you're baked." I kissed his forehead for goodbye, before I ran back home.

I watched the twins being pushed around since freshman and I had enough. Yes, they weren't the most normal kids, but they had passion, something I lost long time ago and something they might help me get back. They used to be good friends of mine. Them, Lady and Jake. Only because of me we don't hang out anymore, because I let my condition get in the way. As I child, I was diagnosed with many disorders, which were getting out of hand year by year. On a break of my fifteen birthday, I broke down completely. I pushed everyone away. It was about time I became freshman. If I wouldn't meet Prismo, who knows what I might have done to myself. 

Now, even though I my condition wasn't getting better, I had strong urge to finally push trough life again, at least till I help those two. And I might already have an idea how!  


	5. He, the cheerleader.

The show was on.

My alarm made it's daily announcement unnecessarily. I was already squishing my knees to my chest as I sat next to my desk, watching every choreography video on the internet. The dance had to be prefect, so hopefully four years of dance lessons wouldn't let me down. 

"Marceline?" I heard Betty calling from outside, her soft knocks landing on my door. 

"Yeah, come in," I called out, not lifting an eyes from the screen. 

 

"Honey, are you alright?" 

She was shocked. Not only did I not snooze my alarm five times as usual, but I was already dressed, washed and ready for school.

"Yeah, prefect," I felt new energy flowing through me, even though my brain warned me it was too much of bother . However, this had to be done. "I have to go, bye!" Running pass her I snatched my backpack form the floor, hurrying to the bus stop. I was right on time, or better said, even few minutes early. 

My first class was physics, but I barely paid attention to it. Instead my fingers kelp practicing the chosen song. Bonnibel, sitting behind me, noticed, interrupting me couple of times with annoyed cough, letting me know to stop. I definitely did not, if anything, I begun to drum the music onto the table.

 

I had no idea what kind of schedule Finn had. I haven't had single class with him, only with his sister. However, he must be near the lockers at one point today. So that's were I waited. Sitting on the floor, laid back against the locker, he finally showed. 

"Marceline? Are you alright?" 

 

"Sup man." I jumped up, taking him by the shoulder, "you still keened on getting into cheerleading team?"

 

"Yeah, but they won't take me. You saw yesterday. No offence, but we suck."

 

"I have a plan," I whispered to his ear. "If you're up to it, meet me after school like yesterday." Smiling I hurried to my next class, leaving Finn frozen in the middle of hall, alone. 

I didn't have many classes afterwards, but there was one more thing that had to do before, I was to meet Finn. However, I had to sacrifice my lunch break for it.

Knowing her, she would be somewhere in the library, smoking pot behind bookshelf. I peaked inside, looking for sigh of smoke. She was careful enough, but no enough to hide from me. After all I was the one to show her the trick. The smell lead me right to the place. 

"Hey Keila," I leaned against the shelf, watching her cough out smoke in hurry. 

 

"Shit, Marceline! You scared me. What the hell are you doing here?"

 

"What do you mean? I'm here looking for you."

 

"Oh, that's nice," she winked, showing me to take a seat next to her. Me and Keila have know each other since freshman, from the time I met Prismo. We used to have lot of classes together, but now she was senior, while I was held back. "It's nice to see you again Marcy.  I missed you." She devilishly smiled, leaning against my shoulder. 

 

"Sure you did," I rolled my eyes, knowing Keila well enough to know she definitely wasn't bored without me. There was never something serious between us, let's just say I kept Keila company once she got tired of relationships. We had some good times together, but most of them flew out my memory. "I need a favor." Knowing she was almost baked, I carefully stole joint from her grip. "And I need you to sober up." 

Keila used to be part of cheerleaders in her freshman and sophomore year and also probably only girl I know, who could help us. After agreeing to her conditions, I set up the meeting and provided all the information she needed. 

Everything was ready. Walking down the hall, music room appeared in front of me. Finn was already waiting on me, quietly sitting on chair. 

"Why so gloomy? Come one man ,time to practice."

 

"Practice what? We tried yesterday and we sucked!" he crossed his arms, frowning. "My choreography sucks anyway."

 

"We can do it my way, but you have to trust me, like hundred percent. Alright?"

 

He said nothing, only looked into my eyes, fishing out sign of any support they could offer. "I trust you Marcy," he whispered, standing up from the chair. "What exactly is your plan?"

 

"What up party people!" as a cue, Keila walked in. "Is this him?" she pointed at the boy.

 

"Yes. Finn, this is my friend Keila, she used to be cheerleader once, so I asked her to help us."

 

"Hhh..hi," he smiled shyly. After all Keila was a beautiful girl, no surprise Finn suddenly blown away. 

 

"So, to start with, I changed the song. Even though Shut up and dance is catchy and well matched with your boyish energy, we need something more emotional, sexy." I walked around the room, explaining. "So, we're going to cover Señorita. If anything, no one is going to do such a song. Everyone will pick something easier, like Shut up and dance was. This is slower, more sensual and girls love mystery boys." I pointed at Finn, who was greatly blushing.

 

"Hold up, you want to make this dork sensual and mysterious? He looks like he just finished pre-school," Keila protested.

 

"I'm not sure.." Finn called out shyly. "How do you want to do it?"

 

Of course I had a plan, all however depended on Finn's execution. 

"Hold up? How do you even know, cheerleaders will like mysterious boys. I mean, they're always preforming some cheesy songs anyway."

 

"I stalked LSP on the net, all night."

 

"Eh gross."

 

"What? Is was merely for research  purposes. Anyway as I was saying, Lisa likes it."

 

"And if LSP likes it, everyone in team does too," Keila quickly caught on my logic.  

 

"Shell ,we get to it then?" I switched my eyes to the boy.

 

"Can I have one last question? Since you have the choreography done and you will also sing the song, why is Keila here?"

 

"Oh, she is going to be your dance parter." Boy froze. Of course I didn't bring Keila to dance the whole rutine with him, he just needs to pick her up a few times, so cheerleaders will see his worth. 

 

It took up few extra hours to go though the whole choreography, even though Finn barely remembered quarter of it. He wasn't a bad dancer, actually the opposite. He could execute any move I presented without thinking about it twice. Part with Keila was the hardest. Finn wasn't the strongest of boys in school, so the lifts came out wrong many times, ending with bruises on both parts. We practiced and practiced until cleaners in school threw us out. 

 

"I see you two tomorrow. We still have lot of work to do."

 

"I will practice at home too. I promise," Finn swore with palm on his heart. "And I will definitely stop dropping Keila. Sorry about today."

 

"It's cool man. You weren't all that bad for a dance partner," girl messed with his hair, wishing us both goodnight before she disappeared.   

 

"Wow Marceline. I didn't know you were such a good dancer. You're way better then me, joining cheerleaders would be pace of cake for you."

 

"Nah, you were pretty amazing today as well. I think you could be a big competition for me."

 

"You really think so? Even though I barely remembered half of the choreography?"

 

"Dude, half is amazing given the fact we started today, and the song isn't easy ether, that's way I picked it."

Finn and I chatted the whole way back, battling with dance moves. First time in long I didn't found his company annoying, rather uplifting.

We basically lived on the same block, only few houses apart. As kids, we used to skate on the street and sleep over while Finn's and Fiona's parents made barbecue for everyone.  Those were strange, old times.

The next day passed by as quickly as last one. However, Finn was getting better with every new try. He perfectly mastered all lifts, remembered the whole choreography in matter of hours and his whole expression rapidly changed from dork, to young mysterious man. 

"Nah, man something is still missing," Keila frowned, as we were walking back home. 

 

"What?" Finn sighed, hanging up his shoulders. "But I did everything right."

 

"Not, that," she smiled, eyeing him from heels to top of his head. "You guys go home and get ready to go out. We will meat in front of Marcy's house in thirty," girl screamed, hurrying to another direction.

 

"Where are we going?" Finn called after her.

 

"Shopping mall!" Of course Keila had to style him. Just as she ordered, they both appeared in front of my house in half and hour, one smiling more then another. Keila drove us downtown, apparently she had a plan. Foolishly, I believed the make-over was for Finn only, but once we left Finn to the barber, she dragged me across to the hairdresser. There couldn't be worse moment in my life. Well, maybe that one time , bus hit me, but this was right after. I hated hairdresser, shopping, being in malls all together, but there was no stopping her now. We both got only minor changes to out hair, but Finn. Well, let's just say his shoulder-length hair were no longer to his shoulders. Instead, reaching to his ears, covering his forehead. Keila was struck by him. Poor boy couldn't stop blushing, being constantly hit on from the teenage girl. 

Instead of picking one solid outfit, Keila decided to buy him whole knew closet of clothing. Most of it consisted of tight, dark jeans, or joggers matched with some kind of loose t-shirt, jumper or button up shirt. To my surprise, Finn adored shopping. Keila and him dragged me to every store in the mall, while I got to carry most of the bags. However, that wasn't the worse part. 

"Keila, I think those are girls clothes?" Finn interrupted her as she passionately browsed though another pile. 

 

"Duh Finn. But since we and Marceline are preforming with you, it's best to match our outfits."

 

"Hey, I didn't come here to shop for myself."

 

"Oh, come on Marceline. This is your style anyway." Tired as I was, I agreed to match our outfits, settling for cropped hoodie with ripped, loose jeans. Keila chose outfit similar to mine, but her cropped top showed bit more then just her bellybutton. Not that ether me or Finn would complain. 

As for out main star, for Finn we decided to go with black jeans, with wholes on his knees and black top with ripped open sweater. Keila added simple black belt and all was decided. 

Friday was about to creep on us. Still, with positive energy I walked into the school, immediately noticing Finn in his new outfit. He didn't look good.

"What's up dude?"

 

"People are staring on me, Marceline," he whispered, watching as another girl passed by, her eyes wondering around his body.

 

"That's cause you're hot. They are staring because you look amazing man, just looked confident and no one will question it."

 

"Are you sure?" 

I nodded. His tryouts were during lunch break, so there was no additional time for practice. Me and Keila met Finn outside of gymnasium, and oh man if that boy wasn't panicking. There were about twenty people, starching, practicing dance moves and I'm pretty sure I head someone praying. 

We sat in the corner, where no one could notice us, taking bit of breath before everyone would start staring, which they definitely will. Keila was probably only one positively ready for this. She fooled around with dance moves, loosing up. To some extant it worked on me too. My headaches pulled back and the feeling of nervousness stopped. And it definitely worked on Finn. Boy laughed around, watched another girls preform with not a anxiety, but actual smile.

"How are we feeling team?" Keila asked, drumming on the floor. 

 

"Thank you guys for being here. I can't believe I might actually have a chance." Finn blushed, looking down on his feet. "No matter how this goes down, I just want you to know I had fun."

 

"Ohh," Keila smiled, pulling blonde boy into the hug. As much as fought, she pull me in too. It was awkward to say at least. But also, warm, uplifting. Like I could just suck their life energy right from their veins. 

The time was going with good pace and it wasn't long till Fin's audition. However, then the doors opened. As the drumming from hell itself, beat of sneakers rushed inside, taking all attention. Princesses, in lead with Lady and Bonnibel, interrupted the audition.

"Lisa! Your tryout should've ended ten minutes ago," Lady cried out. 

 

"I can't help it if my club is so popular Adele. Your girls can train once we're finished." 

As you might see, cheerleaders don't mix with volleyball team. There was ongoing, secret competition for popularity, which was mostly happening in LSP's head. Cheerleaders were never too popular around here. They were known and respected, that much is true, but once princesses walked in to the room, they steal all the light.

 

"Next," Lisa called out, checking her sign sheet, for next dancer. "Finn!" she called out, face palming. When boy shyly approached in front of their desk, LSP jumped straight into it. "I told you last year, we don't take boys. It will look weird, no matter how hot you look right now." 

Keila and I still quietly sat down, watching scene to play out. All the confidence we tired to put into the boy was gone, he could barely say a word. My eyes searched around, hoping to think of something to do. I so badly wanted to stand up for him, but spotlight in this moment seemed like horrifying idea. Looking though all princess, watching Fin, my eyes landed on Bonnie. As the only one, she wasn't looking at him. Instead, they were narrowed on me. It seemed like they were.hmm... judging me? It sure seemed like it. 

"If no one else want's to addition, " Lisa started, standing up from her place.

 

"Hold up," I rocketed from seat, my eyes closed. Just as I predicted, once I opened them, everyone was staring at me. 

 

"Marceline?" LSP gasped. "If I knew you were auditioning,I wouldn't waste my time with half of these people."

 

"I am not auditioning!" I stated loudly and slowly so no one could spread any more rumors about me. "I'm here with Finn and you will let him audition!" Saying it straight to Lisa's face felt like I just painted huge target on my back, but what the hell, why stop there . "As I remember well, you, yourself wrote open to everyone, on sign sheet. All these girl got their attempt to impress you, so why should Finn be any different?"

 

LSP was quite, heaving staring contest with me. She wasn't very good. "Fine," she sighed. "I'm pretty sure I've already seen everything, but sure, come on and introduce yourself."

 

"Hi, I'm F.ff.fii." I bumped into his hip, his voice suddenly tuning in. "Finn, I'm Finn Martins and I'm here to dance to live song called Senorita. My friend, Keila is going to preform some parts with me, to show you I'm fully capable to join in with girls."

 

"Live song?" people gasped around, they eyes turning to Keila carrying a microphone stand. She sat it up before me, then taking stand beside Finn. Once cheerleaders hit play on music player, it was my cue to start. All seemed to be well yet again.

 

 

 

> _I love it when you call me señorita_  
>  _I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya_  
>  _But every touch is ooh la la la_  
>  _It's true, la la la_  
>  _Ooh, I should be running_  
>  _Ooh, you keep me coming for you_
> 
>  

Or so the song went. The first part was almost behind us. Keila and Finn made it without a mistakes, or injuries. Each of them smiling wildly, poisoning crowd with it. The second part was challenge. After the last flip, Finn ended up on the spotlight alone. His moves trembled. Since there was no longer Keila he could look at, his eyes narrowed to the crowd. Bad. 

Dancing alone was biggest bug. Mistakes were made after mistakes and only half of the song was behind us. Quickly he was loosing audience, they faces turning sour. Keila couldn't help him. She didn't know much of the choreography. And there was me. Swinging by the microphone, switching my stare between crowd and Finn. As much as I did not want to do it, I knew we worked too hard to blow it now. 

Unhooking microphone from the stand, I stepped forward, sliding my hand around Finn's shoulder. His eyes lit up, knowing I wasn't going to let him do this alone. Due to microphone, my moves were limited, only following Finn's lead. His body traveled around the stage with much more gentleness and softness, attracting more and more stares. One pair of ocean eyes specifically pierced through me. The music in my ears was too loud and seductive, I could care less. Instead, I narrowed my eyes on her. Song wouldn't last long after that. I kelp my eyes on Bonnibel, singing and dancing more freely then before. She time to time glanced away, especially when song got slower along with my movements. Blushing, that what the red colors were. 

She might break my arm later, but teasing her was kind of fun. At last the song ended, thankfully with long applause afterwards, not only from cheerleaders. 

Monday after the audition, we found out he was indeed a cheerleader. 


	6. She just mows my lawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of different view, cause I'm bored.

She was being weird. Unlike her, just like I said, weird.  
Since Finn's audition, something changed. But, what? Her look, stayed the same. Same messy hair and no make-up. Same style of walking, with her shoulders hanging down.  
I was just walking though the lockers, getting ready for our gym class and she was already in there. Not sneaking around to get out, but actually changing to her spot clothes. Her whole tummy was exposed, showing little bit of her V-cut. She wasn't very muscular, nether too skinny. Her skin wasn't tan, just lightly darker, giving her nice sun-kissed skin.

She noticed. OF course she did, since I've been staring at her for at least a minute. Only thanks to Lady, walking behind me, I was saved.  
"Marceline? Am I seeing right?" she joked.

"Oh, haha," Marceline murmured, shutting the locker and leaving. Fiona closely followed.

"What's up PBs? " she passed by me, changing as well. I didn't say nothing.

Once the class started, everyone did few laps, before we chose the game. It was basketball. As per usual, our team stuck together, while leftover girls formed another team. They weren't much of a competition, but no one from our team wanted to switch places.  
"Marceline? Are you sure you handle this?" teacher called at the girl, offering her to skip the game.

She only shook her head, fist bumping Fiona. The game started and Fiona's team was already loosing the ball. Princesses probably weren't the best at this sport ether, but compared to another team, we seemed like professionals. Well, until we lost the ball to Marceline. Without a struggle, she dribbled her way to the front, passing to already waiting Fiona. And there goes the first point. Definitely not their last. To my surprise, Marceline was way too good at this game, considering she wan't participating in gym class till now.

At the end of the class, we  were loosing by a lot. It was impossible to catch up to those two, after all we barely made it to their basket before someone stole it. 

 

"Yes," Fiona screamed after each point. Girl wanted to win for the longest time. Sometimes I was almost sad for her, but since it was just a game, I could never really understand why she was so sad and mad. Well, until now. Even some of my teammates were pretty outraged, since we got our buts handed to us by only two girls. 

 

"Nice game, girls," teacher called out, stopping the game. "You two," she pointed at Marceline and Fiona." You better go hit the showers, while other's stretch out." It was true, while most of the girls barely broke a sweat, those two were kinda dripping in it. We could all see why, by the points on the board. With their hair tied back into high ponytail and sporty tops, they actually looked good. 

 

"You still coming to my house after practice?"

 

"Sure, Lady. "

 

"Cool. I was thinking we practice a little. Season is starting and I want to have head start."

After we agreed on time, I left for my last two classes. Double period of Calculus. Among other students, Marceline was in that class too. If you could actually call it that. Most of the time, she just laid on her deck or played on her phone under the desk. It  was annoying me in a way. Not only she could never answer teacher's questions, which just made him more angry, but to my surprise she managed to make it though the first two exams. While I studied my ass off, made every homework and barely managed to pass with A's, she not only came late, unprepared, but also passed with C's and D's not making much fuss about it. Maybe I was jealous of her carelessness, but also mad at it in the same time. 

By the time I stopped analyzing the raven hair girl, class already started. Of course, with Marceline no where near sight. I haven't seen her since she rushed out of gym lockers, covered in her red hoodie she seemed to be taking everywhere. Fiona was with her, so maybe they skipped? 

However, by the time first calculus passes, Marceline walked trough the door, handing teacher peace of paper. It looked like it was from nurses office. That would probably explain her pale complexion and tired eyes. Was she sick? Could be form the gym class, after all, her and Fiona pushed hard trough out the whole game, but both seemed be fine after. It looked like I was missing some crucial details. Instead of boring my head with fantasy conspiracies about Marceline's health, I got back to doing math problems.

Me and Lady were to hang out at her place as usual. Her home was very nice and cozy. Since her dad was one the the teachers, Mr. Petrikov, he would drive us home. To some students he might appear bit crazy, since he would never stop with the jokes, but I liked him. He was quite positive person, always smiling, offering help and after all he was one of my favorite teachers. I had history with him and man, he was good. No matter what century we were going though, he would always offer me some side notes to look into. I was probably only one to appreciate extra reading. 

 

"You ready girls?" 

 

Lady and I nodded, taking seat in back. We barely ever spoke in the car, since his speakers always blasted some music, no matter the gender. 

However, once we got to their house, me and Lady could chat for hours, without falling to boredom. Right after I transferred to this school, volleyball try-outs were held. Lady was already in the team, for some reason cheering on me, even though we've never met before. After the first conversation with her, I knew we were about to become good friends.

Students usually knew me like Principals daughter, but after team took me in, they actually started to call me princess. At first, it all felt bit odd, but now, second year in the team, and I took great pride in my nickname. 

 

After finishing all the homework, we moved outside to Lady's backyard, sun-bathing.

"Oh, she's finally here," Lady jumped up from her seat, heading for the door. 

"Are you expecting someone?" I looked back, watching her open backyard door. 

Oh shit, it was her. What was Marceline doing here? 

 

"Yeah, my dad called her. She's just here to mow my lawn."

 

Oh, and here I was, thinking you weren't swinging that way." Marceline pinched into her side, making Lady to jump up.

 

"Shut up," Adele giggled, taking her seat. "Dad went to grocery shop. But he said everything is in the shed, but I guess you already know that."

 

"Yup, no need to stop in what ever you doing," Marceline murmured, walking to the old shed at the end of the backyard. 

 

"She comes here often?" I couldn't help but ask.

 

"Nah so much anymore," Adele sighed. There was clear disappointment coming out of her voice. "She and I used to be good friends back in middle school. Even back then, she use to help my dad mow the lawn, so he started to pay her for it. So when Marceline is in sudden need of cash, she does things like this, for other people too."

 

"Looks like she's still friendly with your dad."

 

"Yeah, she always was. They both like music and dancing. But it's not like she hates me now. We just don't really share many interests." 

 

"Oh," I nodded in understatement. "Did you ever try to make up with her or something?"

 

"I did, but in last few years, she was impossible to handle"

 

"You mean the drugs?" Yeah, I knew bit or two about her. I knew  about the drugs and partying, also about the bus accident.

 

"Yeah," Lady nodded, looking away from me. Obviously it still bugged her. "There were other things, but I would rather not talk about them. They are quite personal for her so."

 

"Oh, that's alright, I didn't mean to bring up some bad memories."

 

"They weren't all so bad. She used to be kinda different person. Hanging out with people all the time, playing sports, dancing, singing. She had all kinds of hobbies it was hard to keep up. She was fun to be around." There was a small pause, while we just stared at Marceline, staring the engine on mower. It was quite hot weather today, so I didn't envy her work. "You know what. After the performance with Finn last week, I can't help but see the old Marceline once again."

 

"So, you think she changed?"

 

"Maybe. I mean she was in coma and rehab. She had lot of time to think. Maybe she sorted things out, you know?"

Yeah I didn't know. All that jazz about people changing was buch of lies. People don't change, they evolve, usually to worse. After all, just a week ago I saw Marceline high, twice. Maybe she help a kid, but she was definitely not changed. Of course I didn't mention this theory in front of Lady.

"You two ever hang out?" 

 

"I was showing her around first day she came here. Secretary mistaken her for new student. However, she ditched me during lunch break and skipped calculus. I don't think she likes me. I don't even know if I like her."

 

"Oh," Lady sighed, "Don't worry about it, she can be little bit standoffish, but I am sure she didn't want to offend you. Come on, Marceline already finished this part. Let's play a game."

We played one on one, practicing strokes and block over and over. Once Lady got into the game, she could really turn into the monster. With music coming of the speakers, we barely noticed, Marceline was singing along this whole time. Her voice was rather nice and she could sing any song which was quite impressive. 

"Hey, Marceline!" Mr. Petrikov appeared at the back door. "Good job kid. Did Lady offered you water or something?"

I'm pretty sure Lady forgot all about that, since we played for almost an hour now, but ether way Marceline nodded. "Got everything I need Simon."

"Good, it's getting late. Bonnibel are you staying for diner? I'll be making vegan meatloaf." 

 

"Yeah, gladly. I just need to call my dad." 

 

"Great," Simon smiled, turning to the working girl. "What about you gardener? Up for some supper?"

 

"I think, I'll just head home for shower," girl shrugged, looking back at us. " I won't intrude." 

 

"Oh, nonsense Marceline!" Simon insisted, which only made me more obnoxious. "I will be glad to have you here. I want to hear about that performance you had last week. Lady said it was marvelous. Come on I will call Betty, to let her know."

 

"She has a night shift," Marceline murmured. I could see, Marceline's dark eyes narrowing on me, almost as she was asking for my approval. Probably because I wasn't acting nicest around her, but who could blame me. She just pushed my buttons.

 

"Splendid. See now, you at least don't have to dine alone. You can use shower in guest room." 

 

"Thanks," she murmured, getting back to work. It was more then obvious, she did not wanted to be here. Whatever she had going on, it was apparently more interesting to her then spending evening with us. Lady seemed happy about it though. After we took showers, Marceline followed to do the same. 

As usual, Simon though of everything. Beside vegan meatloaf, he prepared two small side dishes, along with roasted vegetables.

"Come on girls, everything is vegan," he smiled, assuring Lady. Simon sat in front of the table, while me and Lady opposite of each other. Marceline sat next to Lady, little bit distanced from us. Whole supper went in rather relaxed mood. Me and Lady continued talking, sometimes Simon joined, throwing question or two. Marceline on the other hand, kept staring into her plate. I could see her clearly thinking about an excuse to disappear. However, after while question flew her way as well. 

Surprisingly it was from Lady, "You and Fiona seem to be getting long. You totally wrecked us with that basketball game."

 

"Oh, Marceline, are you playing sports again?" Simon pitched in.

 

"Ohh, I just.." Marceline looked up, thinking about her answer. "She just wanted to finally win against you guys, since you always leave her with the weakest team. So I though I would help out."

 

"And you won?"  Simon asked, amazed.

 

"Yeah, by fifteen points." Lady nodded, smiling as well. "What about Finn? Is he settling in well as a cheerleader?"

 

"How would I know? I'm not cheerleader."

 

"Oh," Lady sighed. "I just though since you were helping him with choreography, you guys are hanging out."

 

"Nope," Marceline declared. "I offered to help him that's it."

 

"I saw you guys having lunch today along with Fiona." I added, pointing fork towards her. Why would she try to hide their friendship ? 

 

"If you knew Fiona and Finn, you would know it's hard to get rid of them, once you spent little bit of time together."

Simon was only one laughing. "Goofs. Well, it's really nice of you to offer to help both of them. I remember, as kids you used to be like big sister to everyone."

 

"I am pretty sure they can take care without me now. It's not like I'm much older."

 

"Year may not be much, but still, it adds experience into your life."

 

"Like which part, getting hit by the bus, or lying in coma." 

What I tough was the end of diner, turned into hysteric laughter . Simon could barely open his eyes due to the tears and Marceline. I've never seen her laugh before. She looked nice. Like another person just entered the room. Me and Lady only stared at each other, shocked. 

"You guys are both idiots," Lady frowned, looking at her dad. "She almost died!" 

It was obvious, Lady didn't like the joke. Laugh died second after.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Marceline spoke up after short uncomfortable silence. 

 

"Sure you didn't." she murmured, betting back to her food. Just before dessert was about to be served, Marceline excused herself, heading back home. After all the information I gained about Marceline today, sudden urge gripped me, telling me to follow her. Thankfully, I decided against it. After all, people don't change and I am definitely not interested in such person like Marceline. Not interested at all.  


	7. November beating.

November was almost at it's edge. Finally.  
Even weather started to change drastically. Snow was quite rare, unless on the mountains, but the wind was picking up. Leftover leafs, ran around the streets like wild children. As for me, not much have changed. School was going, well, good enough. Grades's never bothered, since I managed to pass with each class without an issue. As for my acquaintances, Fiona and Finn, they didn't bother me much after I helped them. Time to time, I joined Fiona to win a few games in gym. And Finn, he was a cheerleader now. He eared his place at their table, so he didn't have to keep running to me. Sometimes he still did, checking on me mostly. He would tell stories from practice and his another classes, while I would finish my lunch. Fiona sometimes joined too, taking break from her swimming team. These lunches weren't so bad after all. Yeah, sometimes it seemed like they wouldn't stop talking, but I got used to it. 

On days like this, I got cafeteria desk all to myself. Hiding in my hoodie, I kept scanning surroundings, just to fill the void of boredom. Listening to my music, I could barely notice the ruckus happening right behind cafeteria door. Groups of students were gathering around. Today's teenagers use have in custom in such situations, filming the whole scene, while brainlessly standing around. I walked over later, bit curious myself. Good thing I did. What I mistaken for embarrassing scene, was actually a fight. If you could call it that. Finn, already black and blue, was being pushed around, knocking into each close by locker. Teachers were nowhere to be seen, so the bullying continued. These weren't jocks, no those were the once standing around, laughing. The bullies whoever were true mud-heads. Mostly kids who would skip school, smoke cigarettes in parking lot and have detentions set for rest of the year by first month. Finn was an easy pray for them. Small and goofy, thanks to me also a cheerleader. What we though would be end of his targeting only started. Finn used to handle well all the nicknames and name calling, since there were also many people who would support him. However, now, when things got violent, no one stepped up. 

Other's didn't bother me. My biggest disappointment was Jake. He just stood there, watching. The mighty defender in our football team, barely moved, watching boy he used to call brother get punched around. Well, if he wouldn't to anything, the weight was on me then. Not knowing what I was about to do, I pushed my way trough the crowd, stepping in front of Finn, who could barely keep his eyes open. 

 

"Yeah, I think that's enough." I freely spoke, pulling my hoodie down. Of course, echo of "ohhhh"'s followed. "Come on Finn, I'm taking you to nurses office."

 

"Get out of here!" one taller boy pushed me away, which just caused me to slip on the floor. Sedately, I stood back up, retaking position if front of Finn. Truth be told, I wasn't sedate at all. Nether did I liked being pushed around, nether do I want to stand in front of this crowd for any longer. So with the fastest kick into the groin, I send the first guy down, pushing his head into the locker, just to be sure he was out. Yeah, I wasn't much of a fighter, I knew a few moves and tricks I had to learn, being around drugs and dealer in past. However, I was much of more of a runner when it came to any of my problems. Well, in this situation, Finn didn't seem like he was able to stand up, not alone run for his life. 

As the second guy approach, another kick followed, accidentally hitting his jaw. Just as I was standing up to the last one, screams of teacher running, interrupted our wrestle. 

"Four of you, to the principal's office, at once!"

Not bothering to listening to that old hag, I turned to Finn, helping the poor boy up. He could barely make two steps without falling down again. Teacher thankfully had enough work with the tree attacker to shout at me too.

"Hey, Marceline do you need any help!" Lady and Bonnibel appeared behind me, looking over Finn. 

"He might have concision." Bonnie stated. 

Not longer bothered by the dismissed crowed, I picked him up. Followed by two princesses, I brought him to nurses office at once.  

Not long after, door swung open, revealing one of the teachers. "Marceline, principal would like to see you in his office." 

After learning Finn indeed had concision, my anger only brew to dangerous levels. "Yeah, I would love to see him too." Looking back at the office, I asked. "Will you guy's stay with him? Until I come back at least."

"Sure, Marcy. See you then." Lady smiled, assuring me. Bonnibel nodded too, without a word. 

 His doors were wide open from me. He must have interrogated all the other witnesses, waiting for the last one.

"You wanted to see me?" 

 

"Yes, Marceline. Finally. Is Finn alright?"

 

"He will be."

 

"Good. I would go check on him as well, but it's best to tend to these things right away."

 

"So, have you already kicked the boys out?"

 

"They are suspended, till end of Christmas holidays." Well, no. They weren't kicked out. Not great, but I guess good enough. It would give Finn sometime to catch a breath and for me to form much harder punishment, as their welcome gift. "But, actually I called you here for another reason, then to ask about Finn. I was informed you got involved in the fight with the boys? Is that correct?"

 

"You mean, if I helped Finn from being beat?" I rose my brow in concern. 

 

"So you did get involved?"

  
"Yes. Yes I did, to help Finn. Why does this feels like I'm the one being interrogated?"

 

"Marceline," he groan with discomfort. "You broke the boy's nose. I can't let such reckless go unnoticed. I know you wanted to help.."

 

"That's bullshit!" I screamed way too loud. "What would you liked me to do? Go for help? By that time, Finn could've receive another few more punches. That boy has concussion for crying out loud!" I didn't feel safe here anymore. What ever I would say, will probably just go the void in back of his thick scull. This was so stupid. "So, what? Are you going to suspend me too? Go ahead, fuck this school!" I was ready to leave, or on my way to flip his desk over, but then suddenly, angel walked through the doorway. At least it seemed like an anger. Light coming trough the windows outlined her body, making it hard to realize who was actually standing in front of me. 

 

"Bonnibel?" Principal murmured from behind me. "Honey, I'm not done here. Could you give us a minute?"

 

"I think we done. I'm going to check on Finn. You know, because I actually care."

 

"Wait, Marceline. I'm not going to suspend you!" He stood up as well, even though with his height, he could barely face me."I am going to give you detention. Three weeks, with Mr. Petrikov."

Hah, if that was any detention. Simon would just jam with me and let me go after five minutes. As I was about to devilishly accept his bargain, the so called angel ruined it for me.

"Dad, Mrs. Petrikov is in charge of Christmas dance this year. Some of princesses as well as I will be joining him next week."

 

"Very well then. Marceline can help. She has two capable hands, I think she won't mind pitching in. Right Marceline?"

 

"Can I just get that suspension please?" With laugh he sent me out."Hey, I was not joking, come on!" I shouted back at him, hoping he would let me back into his office. No luck. Knowing, there was no other way, I just headed back to Finn's room. 

 To my surprise, Lady was no longer only one watching over him. 

"What are you doing here?" I said bitterly, watching the boy, leaning against the wall. The doors inside were closed, Jake was probably too embarrassed to go inside. 

 

"Marceline listen, I'm sorry okay!" he straighten up, facing me. "I didn't know they will..."

 

"Cause him concision?" Frowning in anger, I tired to go pass him, but the blocked me. "Come on Jake! You knew very well, what was going on back there and you did nothing. I guess those broad-shoulders and biceps are only for a show and the brain is missing."

 

"Yo man. I wish things would go differently. I just didn't want my boys to." He paused, his brain probably processing how stupid that sounded.

 

"You what? You didn't want them to see that you actually care about something else then your jock reputation. Don't worry, that stayed untouched, only one taking hits was Finn."

 

"I'm sorry Marceline. I regret it okay! I wish I could take it all back and beat those guys senseless."

Jake seemed like he was really trying. Late, but at least somehow. It wasn't up to me to forgive him. Of course it wasn't. If so I would kick his butt, but three week detention is already enough.

"Go on man, inside. You better make it up to him. "

 

"You think he will forgive me?"

 

"The boy became a cheerleader so he could support you during games. Told me himself. However, if you break his little heart once more, I will send hell upon you."

 

He laughed awkwardly. "Yes, I get it." With that, he entered nurses office. Thankfully, I was still a few months older then Jake. Since childhood till now, he still had quite respect for it, which was probably my only advantage over him. If anyone could talk some sense to him, it might as well be me. 

I slid down the wall, sitting in a empty hallway. I listened to the soft voices coming from the nurses office. There was lot of apologizing, sincere get well wishes and even bit of laughter. Lady was there as well and apparently, she had something to say to Jake as well. Let's just say, I wouldn't want to be in his skin. 

 

"Not going inside?" Bonnibel appeared in front of me.

 

"Nah, I think he and Jake have somethings they needs to figure out. Plus Lady in there, so." She didn't say anything at first only stared down at me. She didn't look pissed, nether too happy. "I guess I will see you tomorrow during my detention."

 

"Yeah," she murmured. "We start after fifth period." 

It bothered me that I couldn't really pin down her emotions right now. It's like she was afraid to even talk to me. To say something nice, or too rude. Plus, do to her constant stare, butterflies in my stomach only tripled. 

Since September, I've already picked up bits and peaces of the puzzle called Bonnie. Mostly by other's talk, her own approach in classes and of course by the little time I got to send with her. It wasn't hard to figure out the basics. She was A grade student, who actually studied for more then to please her parents. I knew she had both of her parents, even though I've only seen her with her dad. 

She was also perfectionist and bit of visionary with good sense of realism. Dangerous combination, especially when you attach it to her determination. I can't say she was horribly rude, but maybe just way to honest sometimes, not afraid to speak her mind and let everyone know when she was right. She could appear bit cold, but she wasn't a bad person. Her good looks only complimented her overall supervisor personality. Let's just say, if apocalypse was upon us, she would me one making calls. 

Her and Lady were quite similar in a few ways. Of course, Lady was much more sensitive, approaching most of her problems with heart, rather then head. However, this wasn't Bonnibel's case. Other then that, both of them were quite social and good with people, they were loyal and determinant to sacrifice and do anything it took to win. Weather it was a volleyball competition or exam. 

 

How long have we been staring at each other? Damn it, I must have zoned out. 

Bonnibel haven't moved a muscle since then, braking our eye contact only after door swung open. 

"Marceline," Jake called out. "And Bonne?" 

 

"I'm just leaving," she murmured, hurrying to another direction. Was she blushing? Maybe I was imagining things. However, this was something I noticed a while ago. Each time I catch her staring at me, or we randomly look at each other, her cheeks heat up after a while and that's when she walks way. I've never though of myself as too intimidating person. Well, unless I wanted to be. However, each time I see her, it looks like she's doubting rather to punch me or smile at me. 

Talking to her would be probably fastest idea to figure it out. Maybe those detentions will be useful for something after all.   

 

"Marceline! Marcy!" Jake waved in front of my face, getting my attention from walking blonde. "Stop staring at her ass. Now come on, Finn wants to see you."

Shit was I staring?

 


	8. Hold the ladder.

My first detention just started. From three weeks, I cut down to two, thanks to persistent Finn, insisting to take one upon himself, as his thank you gift. Principal didn't understand it, but somehow, Finn manged to push his idea trough.  
He was doing fine since the accident. All small bruises were gone and those remaining were healing nicely. He already got back to cheerleader practice, even LSP insisted herself he would take it easy. Finn was a hurricane in human form, taking things easy just didn't come naturally. Thankfully, Fiona's been watching his each step since the accident. She was probably last of us to get notified. Apparently she had swim practice and word got to her only after Finn was being transferred to hospital to be properly checked. Of course she went with him, while rest of us stayed behind to finish rest of the day in school. I didn't go to see him during the weekend. However, I knew Jake did, which was nice to know. Even now, after first day in school, after the accident, Jake wasn't embarrassed to talk to him. He even offered to carry his bag, which Finn politely declined. Things were staring to look more and more like past. Only now, we were bit grown up. It's not that we've been hanging out again, but the distance between us started to close.

"Hey, do you want to go for a pie or something?" Finn spoke up as we approached drama club auditorium. That's were Simon was working on Christmas pary, which consisted of Christmas play followed by Christmas ball.

"You mean like to Tree's? Wow, I haven't been there since, like forever."

"Then we have to go. Pretty plese?" I didn't want to agree, but his puppy coal eyes twisted my words. "Awesome. Maybe Fiona would like to go as well. Or Jake. He loves pies as well. We should ask Lady as well, I heard she's been hanging out with Jake over the weekend.  
Oh boy, here it was. Of course I didn't want to crush his idea, so only comfort I found was in hope they will decline.  
People were already assembling in auditorium as we arrived. Most of them were princesses. Lady, Bonnibel, Phoebe, Berrie and the other muscular one, who's name I could not remember. Other few pople from drama club were there as well, greeting Finn as we walked in.

"Marceline! Finn!" Simon called at us from the stage. "Come,come. There is planty of work to be done."  
Simon let Lady be head of planing so this years Christmas ball was about to be big.  
Her and Bonnibel were already shouting orders around, assembling teams for each part of plan. Well, Bonnie was one to shout, Lady on the other hand just quietly watched over her, doing her own thing, which was painting the banners.

"Wow, this is cool," Finn smiled, watching over her shoulder.

"Oh, hey Finn. Thanks for joining us. Mind giving me a hand?"

"Sure."

"As for you Marceline. Try asking Bonnie for some work, I'm sure she has her hands full with assembling lights on stage."  
Of course Bonnie didn't trust anyone enough to give them this kind of work. While everyone was doing the simplest tweaks, she was taking the hard work upon herself. However, even someone with her brain power couldn't possibly carry ladder twice her size. At first, I just followed her flow of motions, trying to pick it up, outraging after fifth failed attempt.

"Ahhm," she coughed me staring. "Can you stop standing there and land me a hand. This thing is crazy heavy."

"I though you never ask princess." With a smirk, I gripped one end of the ladder, while she lifted the end. "So what do you plan to do anyway?"

"We need to pull down all the lights, cause Simon said most of them are broken. Then we need to replace them with new once and once that's done, we'll put them back up."

"We?"

"Yes, we. Or were you planning to just lie around?"

Of course I wouldn't decline. Not only because this girl would just try to do it herself, but it was finally way to approach her. "Fine, just tell me what to do, yeah. I will get on the ladder."  
Standing all the way up, gave me quite nice view of whole auditorium. I could clearly see Lady and Finn painting banners, Simon who was helping with costumes and others doing everything else. I liked heights. Maybe it was the rush of adrenaline that came with it, or just simple nice view.

"Can you get to it please, we don't have all day," Bonnie yelled underneath the ladder, holding it tight as if it would collapse down otherwise. "Start with the one on the left."  
Once by one, I carried then down, until one side was complete.

 

"I'm going to ask Mr. Petrikov about the spare light bulbs, just give me a minute," Bonnie noted, leaving me alone, once I was safely down. She wasn't gone for long. "He said there're some in the closets back there. Also, he need the screwdriver you borrowed. Where is it?"

Ups. I checked all around my packets, but it was nowhere to be found. "I must have forgot it up there, as I was taking down the last light" I pointed at the construction, with a shrug. It wasn't a big deal, I would just have to go get it. But Bonnibel didn't think so. She just sighed with disappointment. "I'll get it. You pack up the broken light bulbs till I come back."

"Are you sure you don't need me securing the ladder?" After all it was bit wobbly.

"Just do as I say Marceline." With that she started to climb up. Obviously, she wasn't as comfortable as I, taking each step with hundred percent carefulness. Of course I didn't take my eyes from her. Orders or not, this wasn't the safest job and after all, she wouldn't let me even take a step on the ladder without her hold it, so why should I. She was carefully climbing down, holding the screwdriver between her fingers. However, half the way down, it started to slip, until it fall down, almost hitting me to the head. Naturally, Bonnie reached for it, hoping to catch it with one hand, but her stand wasn't stable enough. She slipped, thankfully, only few feet above the ground, low enough for me to catch her without crushing myself with her weight.

I heard hand claps once she landed in my embrace. However, she didn't look all that thankful.  
"Let me down," she frowned, her hand still around my neck. I couldn't really hear her at first, distracted by her unusual strawberry odor. Until her another angry roar, I realized what was happening. People from all around were looking at us, shell-shocked. "I said let me go Marceline." she trie to wiggle herself out, failing.  
I let her go soon after, noticing her cheeks were overheating.

"You're welcome I guess."

"It wouldn't have happened if you didn't forget the screwdriver! Ah, never mind, I am going to get those light bulbs."

 

"Want me to come with?"

 

"I got it. Just.." she sighed, probably still shook by the fall. "Just finish packing up these once, alright." She didn't sound pissed no more, but something was still bothering her. 

 

Truth be told, I was bothered too. No matter what I do, if I do it right or wrong, it all feels like I'm just big disappointment to her. Maybe she doesn't trust me, maybe she just hates me. However, I can never figure out why.

So I did my part of the work, as she asked me to, sitting on the floor afterwards. She was gone for a while now and I wondered if something happened. Maybe it was too big and heavy to carry alone. Maybe she just couldn't find it. Ether way, I was already on my way to find out. Following her trace, I found the old closet doors at the end of the auditorium. There she was, staring down on huge pile of dust, covering few small boxes which looked like they might have light bulbs inside. 

"Need a hand," I asked, noticing she was just standing there.

 

She jumped up from surprise. "Bunkers! You scared me. I told you to stay there to pack those..."

 

"I know. It's taken care of. You were just taking long, so I figured you might need a hand," I offered her a weak smiled, hoping she would accept. "What's wrong anyway, aren't there the boxes?" I turned one around, noticing big sign on the side. 

 

"Don't touch those!" she panicked, throwing her hands around my neck, she jumped up. Barely I managed to catch her legs, and her hand around my neck almost chocked me to death. Turning around to see what got her so worried, even though I could barely notice anything with all that dust. 

 

"Spider?" I looked down. It wasn't even a big one, just small, innocent buddy, probably hiding under all the garbage. "Are you afraid of spiders?" I giggled. Bonnie looked like she would face even angry gorilla, not alone small spider.

 

"I hate it. It's disgusting." I couldn't stop laughing, shifting her in my arms. "Stop!" she scolded me again, but I was already crying with laughter. 

 

"Come on, you baby." I carried her out of the room, carefully, letting her legs down. "Why don't you let me deal with this, kay?" 

 

"You don't mind?"

 

"Nah," I shrugged, going back in. The spider was already gone, probably hiding behind some other crap lying around. There weren't many of them, so it took me only two trips till I assembled them all on the stage. 

After carefully analyzing each box, Bonnie started to try the light bulbs, making sure they worked. 

"Now, to put it up and we're done with this part," she dusted off her hands and finally even her lips cracked into small, but the sweetest smile. 

 

"Hey, Marceline," I heard Finn interrupt us. Boy was covered in paint, laughing along with Lady who looked pretty much the same. "Mr. Petrikov said we can leave now. Jake said he will be waiting us at Tree's along with Fiona and Lady is coming too."

 

"Oh," I nodded, looking back at Bonnie, who was looking down on the lights, pretending she didn't hear our conversation. "Mind if I meet you guys there. We still have bit of work to do." 

 

"Hmmm," Finn sulked like angry puppy. "Guess I will see you there then. Text us if anything comes up, okay?" He wasn't truly angry with me, which was a relief, but still I felt like I disappointed him. Me and Bonnie were only once left. Simon left the auditorium too, giving us only half an hour to finish it, before he would go home as well. 

 

"Thank's for staying," Bonnibel murmured, once I was back on the ladder. "You could have just go, you know."

 

"And leave all the work on you. As if," I smiled, looking down on her. It didn't take long till left side was complete. Right one was planned on Wednesday, since princesses had practice tomorrow. Their first match of the season was Wednesday before Christmas Ball. Which was next week.

 

After we cleaned up, I sat down, hanging my legs from the podium. Bonnibel brought us juice from the vending machine, taking a seat beside me. 

"Spiders, hah?" I bumped into her shoulder lightly, making her giggle. 

 

"Yeah."

 

"So you're not that perfect after all, guess you can't judge me anymore," I said it as a joke but Bonnie's smile suddenly fell.

 

"I didn't say you had to be perfect!" she stopped. "Sorry, I didn't meat to yell."

 

Knowing she would probably try to flee, I spoke up with great dread creeping my pit of my stomach. "Can I ask something?" After she nodded, I proceeded. "Why do you always look at me like that?"

 

"Like what?" she turned her eyes on me, wondering what that supposed to mean."

 

"Like I'm some kind of big disappointment. Like I let you down somehow?" 

 

"It's not about that, it's just."

 

"What? Is it because of what happened at the party? I'm really sorry if I overstepped or something."

 

"No," she looked back down on her  hands, almost shivering. "What you did was really sweet, actually." she paused, taking deep breath,"It's just that you were high." she added, murmuring. 

 

"Oh, was I rude or something? I don't remember if.."

 

"No, it's just. I heard things about you, Long before I've met you. From Lady and other girls."

 

"About the accident?"

 

"Yeah, about other parties too," she confessed. " They told me that you took something strong and then you fell under the bus because you started to overdose."

Yeah, I guess I didn't tell you this side of the story. Truth is, I have no idea what I took. At first I though it was something from Prismo, but he would never sell something too dangerous. 

"They told me about the coma as well and that you went to rehab. But I don't think you've changed."

 

"Oh," was all I managed to say. It pained me knowing she didn't like or trust me just because of my screwed up past. "I know it's hard to believe, but I did. Change that is."

 

"I was you high twice now, and it was only few days you came from rehab! People don't change, they just evolve. Not always for better though. However, I still don't get it? How can you still be taking it, when you almost died because of it. People you care about worried for whole year, in constant fear you won't wake up."

 

Even though I already knew all these things, it was painful to hear them again. "Sometimes, if I don't take it, everything feels much worse then dying." She didn't understand. Of course she didn't. "Have Lady ever told you why we stopped being friends."

 

"Because you started doing drugs. She said you were impossible to deal with."

 

"Yeah, but that happened after we stopped hanging out. When I was ten, I was diagnosed with vertigo. Which aside from fainting, double vision or chest pain, caused me severe headache. In most cases, this can be treated, with various rehabilitation, or just improve over time. For a few years, they put me through it all. We explored every possibility, but nothing helped and my headaches just got worse. By age fifteen, I was out of options. Instead of any more treatments, doctors prescribed me limited amount of pills for each month, helping me with the headaches or few other symptoms. The headaches sometimes disappeared for long time, which almost gave me home, but then they just all collapsed on me. There wasn't enough pills to calm them all, so I turned to the alternative. Rehab felt much worse then getting hit by the bus. Even though I stay away from alcohol or pills, sometimes headaches get out of hand and I smoke marijuana to calm me down. I know, it's shitty excuse, but I don't know what else to do."

 

"I'm sorry," she spoke softly, still looking down to her lap. Only then I noticed water drop, landing on her hands. Was she crying? "I didn't know. I just, I though you might do it again."

 

"Overdose?"

 

"Yeah. I tried to believe you've changed. You made it so easy when you helped Finn or Fiona. Even now, when you offered me help, but I can't. I can't bring myself to trust you. I don't believe people change. They just try to hide who they really are until they hut everyone around them," she murmured.

 

"Wait? Are you afraid I will hurt you? Bonnie I would never.."

 

"No, it's just," she tried to gather herself, before continuing. "I used to know someone. He was bit like you to be honest. Really sweet, always willing to help. We were really close you know. I though I could trust him to tell me everything. He was bit older then me, but suffered with social anxiety. I was only one he could speak to without falling to depression. However, then he entered high school. People just forced him to speak and he suddenly broke down. He had panic attacks multiple times a day, he started to be bullied and he fell to deep depressions even I couldn't pull him from. It was bothering me and my parents for weeks, but then suddenly he came home smiling. For a few another weeks he smiled and laughed with us like he's never had any anxiety in his life. However, after a while, we could all see what was  actually happening. My mother found pills, ton of them, under his bed. He confessed immediately and when my parents took him to shrink, he gladly went, without sign of resistance. I believed he wanted to changed and after few week I really though he did." I sat there in silence, my breath stuck deep in my throat. "We all though he was doing better. Or maybe that's just what we wanted to believe. However, month after he didn't make it."

 

"He was your brother, right?"

 

Bonnie nodded, wiping single tear, slipping down her cheek. "His name was Neddy and he jumped under the train when he was eighteen." She said coldly. 

 

"I'm sorry." Was all I managed to say. Without a warning, Bonnie lowered her head on shoulder, squeezing closer to me. It wasn't uncomfortable, actually the opposite. Her body nicely heated against mine and her strawberry sent occupied each of my sense, relaxing me quicker then any other drug. "I'm sorry if I was mean, I'm trying to be less mean lately, but you remind me of him so much. To think you're closing on his age, just made me think you might end up like him." For this conversation I was not prepared . Another sorry was the only word I could come up with, to comfort her. "I'm still mad at him. For not approaching me, for leaving me. So don't try anything, cause then I will get really mad. Promise," she rose her pinky, her eyes softly watching me from comfort of my shoulder. 

"Promise." 

We sat there, almost in complete darkness, looking into the empty space. There wasn't much time left, till Simon comes back, but I couldn't bring myself to move. It was Bonnie who went first, offering me hand to stand up. "We should go. Finn and others are already waiting on you." 

 

"You know, you could come with me."

 

"I think I'm just going to turn in early today." 

With another nodded, we turned to Simon's office. 

"All done girls? No more falls I hope."

 

"We're alright. I'm sorry if I scared you back there. My mistake."

 

"I'm just glad Marceline was near by."

 

"Me too," she smiled, looking back at me. "Goodbye Mr. Petrikov."

"Bye Simon." With that we left school, both following old sidewalk to downtown.

 

"Mind walking with me. I live on the way to Tree's."

 

"Of course I'll walk you home," I said maybe way too excited. Her house wasn't far at all. 

We walked mostly in quit, so I just took my chance to look around. I wan't in this area often, since it was on the other side then my suburbs. Most of the houses were tall and modern, with large green yards, managed to every little detail. Bonnie's house was no different. With large space for two cars in front, two stares and large clear windows. It was really family like, with soft colors.

"Thanks for today," I stopped as we neared the entrance. "For trusting me enough to tell me."

 

"I'm glad you told me too. I had no idea Marcy." I couldn't believe it. Was is a nickname she used. Trying to hide my obvious smile, I listened her continue. "I'll see you on Wednesday, yeah?"

 

Sure, I'll be there. What other change is there?" I smiled one more time, before heading to another direction. Finn texted me while ago, they're still waiting for me at Tree's with heaps of pies. He even sent a picture of Jake, trying to stuff half of the pie into his mouth.

There they were. Through large french windows of still good looking old diner, I could clearly see then . All looked the same as five years ago. Kids maybe grew a little, but in my eyes they all looked like the same little brothers and sisters I use to take care of since my earliest memories. They were already laughing and chatting, carelessly, like there was never any rift between us. 

The more time I spent that evening with them, the more Bonnie's words echoed in my head. 'People don't change only evolve' she said and maybe she was right. We didn't change. These four years apart we might have acted differently, finding a way to evolve, but sitting here again, with everyone just proved me, how much we stayed the same. 


	9. Laughs and Lies.

Full week of detention was behind me. If I could actually call it that. Detention was supposed be quite punishment, to summon up your rights and wrongs, while learning from your mistakes. However, with the constant music, Simon was playing around, Finn's undying laughter and Bonnie's sugary smile and frequent gentle giggles, I didn't really get to do any of that. Me and Bonnie have been working together since the day one. I didn't even bother looking for work elsewhere, knowing princess was saving spot only for me. Bonnie being Bonnie, it wasn't the easiest work. Finishing the light on the stage, handing up banners or building most of the backstage for play. We already started to prepare decorations, which were to be hanged in gymnasium on Thursday, before the ball. Finn and Lady were taking care of the invites and on Friday, even Jake and Fiona came to help, cleaning up the auditorium.

There was still week ahead of me, at least Friday was already free. I wondered what I will be doing. Being this the last big preparation day, well until Thursday, I wasn't looking forward to quite, empty detention, since Princesses had practice tomorrow, before the first match.  
"Good work today," Bonnie sat next to me on the stage, watching others finish up cleaning. "The decorations look amazing."

"Yeah," I sighed, bit bothered this was probably the last detention I will be spending with them. Other then here, me and Bonnie didn't really hang out anywhere else. Time to time we say hi to each other on Calculus, but other then that, I didn't see her whole day. Finn and Fiona were now frequently sitting with me at lunch, sometimes even Jake stopped by, but Lady and Bonnie sat with their team. Of course I didn't hold it against them. "What's that you have there?" I noticed quite large book, Bonnie placed on her lap, she must have got it somewhere recently.

"Oh, Mr.Pertikov borrowed me this," she showed me the cover.

"Creation of tomorrow? What's that?"

"It's from my favorite author. James Baxter. He's one of the most famous scientist of our generation. He writes about his experiments and ideas, mostly about human biology. His research on artificial human birth and modifications is really amazing," she smiled, looking particularly nowhere. "Sorry, must be boring you."

"It's okay. I think I've heard of him, recently. Doesn't he has like huge exhibition or something in Nightosphere."

"Yeah, he will be speaking about his recent research. I tired to get the tickets, but they were gone sooner, then I expected."

"Bummer. I guess, Ooo's got more nerds when I though hah." She giggled.

"Yeah. Well, maybe next time," she sighed, with obvious disappointment. There wasn't much else to do, so Simon sent up all home.

"Wait Marceline," Bonnie cough up to me, as I was picking things from my locker. "I forgot to tell you. I talked to my dad and he agreed you've been real help during the past week, so yours detention ends today."

"What? Really."

"Yeah, but i hope, you'll help us during Thursday, before the ball?" I nodded, picking up my backpack. "Great. Will you be coming to our game on Wednesday as well?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Promise."

"Great," she jumped in front of me, stopping me in track. "Here. Me and Lady made sure you, Finn, Fiona and Jake will get front seats, for helping us."  
I barely manage to squeeze thanks from my lips, she was already gone.

 

Next two days carried out in slow motions. However, the last period on Wednesday rolled around after all. The last class was with Bonnie, but before I could get near it, my phone buzzed in depth of my pocket.

I couldn't believe my eyes, when I noticed the large latter P, on my screen. I haven't seen Prismo for almost two weeks now. Lately he's been acting weirder then usual, ever since the meeting I got chance to witness at the end of summer. He no longer wanted me to hang out at his place, but rather he would come to my house. He used to do it before, since Betty liked him, she would often invite him to dinner or lunch over the weekends. However, now it was different. He would always glance over his shoulders, like someone was constantly following him. When I asked him, he refused to talk about it, switching topics. 

It's not like our friendship was shattering. We texted constantly. Ever so often he would send me funny pictures of Marshall, we would chat during my classes, or on some nights, we would randomly send me pictures or videos of pary he was at, wishing me goodnight. He would frequently ask about my day in school or about Finn and Fiona. Time to time he would mention Bonnibel or others. We didn't talk much about him though, since suddenly everything had to be top secret. 

 

However, now reading his text, I was sure he finally needed to tell me. 

'P' > NEED to see you. Pickle!

 After quick replay, I knew things must have gone bananas, since he used word pickle only in emergency . I quickly packed my stuff, sneaking out of the school best I could.  

 

I could already hear Marshall barking, as I approached his house.

"Open up P. It's me." 

He opened in instant, letting me in. He didn't close though, until further expectation of surrounding area. 

"What's going on Prismo? What's with the pickle message?"

 

"I'm in some deep shit, Marcy." he said almost in whisper, checking through the blinders. "Remember those angry mobs, you've seen at my house like months ago?"

 

"Yeah, you threw me out, so they wouldn't see me."

 

"They're from the Nightosphere. The pill you took, at the party was from them. They started selling some fucked up shit around here." 

 

"And you're paranoid because?"

 

"Because I'm bad for business. When they came here the last time, they gave me offer to sell their products, but I declined."

 

"Shit," I rubbed trough my hair. "Do you need to get out of town or something?"

 

"I have no idea what the best option would be. However, I might have to disappear for sometime. I need you to take care of Marshall."

 

"Your dog? Isn't he here for like you're protection or something?"

 

"I want you to have him. They might have seen you with me. I don't want to alarm you for nothing, but if anything, at least he will be around. He's well trained."

 

I looked around his house, noticing large bag in his bedroom. "So you're leaving now? To where?"

 

"I am not quite sure, yet. I might go visit a friend and stay with him," he said. "However, while I'll be gone, I need you to stay away from my house. Don't try to contact me, don't talk about me anywhere, yeah? I don't want to put you in any danger, so just stay away for a while. Act like you were just another customer and you'll be safe, okay?"  If this wasn't supposed to alarm me, plan definitely failed. My heart was racing twice as fast, it could beat right trough my rib cage. He wasn't any calmer. His voice was shaking with any other word and by the fact he couldn't stay still for a second, it was clear he was afraid.

 

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," I nodded, trying to calm myself down, at least for his sake. 

 

"Good," he smiled, pulling me into the hug. "Mind helping me finish packing. I have some stuff for Marshall you could take with you like toys and stuff." It took us a good while to not only clean up his house,but also cover any traces of drugs. At the end, place looked like normal, lower class home. Prismo became also calmer, finally able to smile again. He even left me some cash for Marshall's food expanses and something extra. It definitely wasn't small sum of money, but he insisted for me to keep it.

Nether of us could keep it together, when it was time to say goodbye. The hug he crushed me in felt like thousand pillows, supporting each aching muscle in my body. 

"I'll see you soon Marcy," he let go, his ocean eyes locking with mine. "Take care kid."

 

"Careful, yeah! Me and Marshall'll be waiting." I smiled, one more time at the boy, before gripping the leash and walking with the puppy away. 

I barely noticed three hours passed already and the match must have started some time ago. It pained me not to go, but I needed to get Marshall home and get him some food. I guess there will be some explaining to do, once Betty get's home too. Prismo was still in my mind, long after I came back home, walking Marshall to back yard. Text arrived soon after. Eagerly to see, if it was from Prismo, I almost dropped my phone. However, it wasn't him. Finn just texted me that match was already halfway done and princesses were crushing it. He also attached a photo. Bonnie and Lady where in the corner of it, both concentrated on the flying ball. Jake's and Finn's heads took most of the picture, both wildly smiling. 

 

I could feel Marshall, tugging my shirt, with weak hollows. "What's up boy?  You miss him already?" Of course there was no actual response, I was talking to a dog for crying out loud. However, by the look in his eyes, he wasn't happy. "Don't worry. We're going to have a blast, I promise." The word promise echoed trough my head, until I noticed I wasn't keeping my current one to certain blonde. I wanted to, I truly did. I wanted to rush out of my house, sprint all the way to school, just to see last few minutes of the game. But I didn't. Instead, I laid down on the ground, slowly stroking Marshall's fur. My head hurt. The world was spinning too fast for some reason and pain I felt in my chest wanted to rip open my rib cage. I didn't even bother to look for my pills. There probably weren't any lefts. I haven't had time pick up my new supplies for this month, so I just laid there. Watching the sky and clouds roll around, chilly, December breeze numbing the fiery pain. 

Marshall scooped close to me, covering my body with his. Maybe he was just that smart, or maybe he just didn't want to feel alone. Ether way was fine with me.

He licked my face time to time, so I wouldn't drift to sleep, but after a while I knew we had to move inside. There, in comfort of coach pillows, we both drifted to sleep, thinking about a certain friend that was about to leave us.

 

By the time I awoke, Marshall was no longer near me. I didn't bother to open my eyes, only listened to his close by taps on the wooden floor along with scraping of a pan against the cooker. The whole room smelled like pancakes and bacon and unless Marshall taught himself to cook, Betty must have been home. I slowly arose from my spot, noticing her, walking around the kitchen and undoubtedly, Marshall was there with her.

 

"What time is it?" I stumbled across to the bar stools, getting her attention. 

 

"Thursday, nine'o clock, so good morning to you too," she smiled, scratching Marshall behind ears. "What happened yesterday? I found you here, passed out on a couch, covered with this fluffy pup. Weren't you supposed to be at the game?"

 

"Plans changed. Prismo needs me to take care of Marshall for a while. Sorry I didn't ask first, but it was important."

 

"Did he get in trouble or something?" she noticed my gloomy look. 

 

"Something like that. He needed to skip town for a while." I know he told me not to tell anyone, but Betty lived with me and Prismo used to come here all the time. It was only fair to tell her as well, just to make sure she would be careful. After retelling the story, Betty only nodded without any complains or name calling. I could see she was also worried about him and agreed to keep Marshall as long as he would be away. 

We ate breakfast mostly in silence, while I fed Marshall with all my bacon, finishing only the pancakes. 

"We need to buy him some real food. Maybe some more toys so he won't chew on my slippers," Betty noted, pointing fork at the Shepard.

 

"I will take care of it." Even though Betty had a day off, I didn't want to bother her. She would surly appreciate some rest. "Need anything else from the store?" 

After she gave me full page of groceries to get later today, I quickly showered and went to school. I was already late for first period, but that didn't bother me much. After all I was going to be helping princesses put everything together for today's dance. I was bit stressed out to be honest to go anywhere near them. Especially, because of Bonnie. Lady might leave me off the hook, but the blonde, I didn't think so. 

 

The doors to gymnasium were already wide open and I could see glimpse of blonde locks, climbed on wobbly ladder. She was hanging decorations around. Not many people were around yet, since principal allowed only few students to skip classes to get this done. 

Before I could approach her, I was blocked with purple haired girl. 

"Oh my glob, Marceline," she said enthusiastically. "Just the person I needed to see today! I love the idea of live song performance you and Finn presented us. I was trying to find some good musician, but all of them are real dummies. Finn also told us about how you choreographed his tryout dance and we concluded, you definitely must preform with us!"

"Ah, no thanks. Not interested," I tied to slip passed her, failing horribly. I could see Bonnibel watching us from above, giggling on Lisa's another attempt to sway me. However, once I glanced back at her, her smiled died along with the giggles and she went back to work.

 

"Come on Marceline! You don't need to sing all the time, but at least be our choreographer. Maybe you could be also something like a manager too. I'm sure Finn will be glad as well."

 

Knowing, Lisa wouldn't take another clear no for answer, I needed to come up with something better. "I'll think it through," I nodded, rubbing back of my head. "However, it's probably still no!" I called after her, as Lisa hurried to another class. 

 

"Look who came here to pitch in. I though you weren't coming at all. Since you're detention ended," Bonnie spoke up from the ladder, her eyes set on me. She didn't sound too angry, but definitely bit disappointed. 

 

"Sorry, something came yesterday, I truly wanted to be there. However, congratulations, you won right?"

 

"Yeah, we did," she came back down, after waiting till I got good grip on the ladder. "Did you get another headache? You weren't in the last class yesterday as well." She came closer to me, her electric eyes never leaving me. 

Of course I didn't want to lie to her, after all the trust she put into me, how could I right? However, I couldn't tell her about Prismo nether. For a good while I though what to tell her. Nothing was good enough, until I settled to simple yes. Her disappointment didn't fade, but at least small smile cracked through her lips. 

"If you're any better now, mind helping with those," she pointed at the tables, probably for punch. "It's crazy heavy."  

 

We worked for good three hours or so, until things were ready for it to start. Most of the decorations like balloons, were combination of white and red colors with Christmas flowers and mistletoe everywhere. Officially, Christmas play should start at five'o clock, followed by after party for students only. People were slowly leaving, along with me and Bonnie. She wouldn't stop talking about how nice it was and how excited she was about it all. I didn't say anything, just followed in quite. 

 

There wasn't much to do for me for the rest of the day. Right after I took quick shower at home, I made my way to grocery shop. Betty was already out with some mysterious friend she refused to talk about, but I wasn't too worried. If Betty likes the person, then they must be really cool and it wasn't any of my business. Marshall on the other hand was happily lying around the house, playing with one old toy we found at Prismo's. 

 

The shops were merely empty, since people must have gone to the play already. Riding on the cart, I hunted for the last item on Betty's list. Thinking I was only one here, I didn't bother to look around me, as I rolled trough another aisle.

"Watch it?" I heard someone yell, stopping my cart, before hitting her. "Marceline?"

I looked back to the front immediately, dead in my tracks.

"Bonnie?" I looked again and again over her, shell--shocked. She no longer wore her usual skits and long-sleeve sweaters, but instead she was dressed in satin, pink dress. The nickname princess now seemed more like a actual title attached to her name. 

Her shoulders were exposed and side of her dress cut open, showing bit of her knee. She didn't have any extravagant jewelry, only simple golden necklace with heart pendant. Her hair were let down, with only one small braid keeping everything in place. Maybe I was staring for too long, maybe not enough, the answer was still unclear. "Someone is ready to hit the dance floor. You look amazing." Finally I was able to squeeze out. 

 

"And someone's looking like they walked out in their pajamas," she smirked. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you dressed? Play is starting in fifteen minutes." She pointed out my outfit, with single water bottle she was holding. 

 

"Amm what?" I titled my head. "I'm not going to the dance."

 

"You what?" Thankfully, we were the only once here, cause otherwise I would have whole store staring at me. 

 

"It's not really my thing. I think I'm just going to crash  at home, watching Billy's adventures."

 

"Why?"  she said with the infamous puppy eyes. "You worked so hard on it. Why won't you go? We all are going to be there." She hanged up her shoulders.

 

"Eh," I shrugged. I though everybody knew I wasn't coming. Finn and Fiona definitely did since I told me like week ago, Lady and Jake know me for way too long to hope I would show up, which only leaves us with Bonnibel. Crap, maybe I should have mention it. 

 

"Come on Marcy," she stepped closer, gripping on my cart. "Pretty please," she stick her bottom lip out, the big, blue eyes of hers begged me without a word. 

 

"Damn it, stop it with the puppy look," I crossed my arms. Why was everyone abusing me with it. First Finn, then Marshall, but he was actually a dog and now Bonnie. 

 

"I'll stop," she smirked. "Once you promise me that I'll see you there tonight. At least for a while."

At the end, there was no other way out, then to agree .Of course not without few groans and deep, annoyed sighs. She left me finish my shopping afterwards. 

Maybe coming to that dance wouldn't be such a bad idea. If not for anything else, but to see her in that dress again. 


	10. Sherlock

The pillows didn't want me to leave. Their softness, locked me to the gentle surface of couch, making it impossible to stand up. My favorite show was on the TV, Marshall was resting his head on my knee as we breathlessly watched cartoons for hours now. Clock showed it was almost eight and dance must have been in a full operation. I made a promise.  
After another few groans and sad smiles me and Marshall shared, I freed myself from the most comfortable prison.  
"Sorry, boy. We'll finish this later." He wasn't happy, so he begun to follow me around, as I started to get dressed. "Not the puppy eyes again!" I sighed, avoiding any more eye contact. Even though I promised to show up at the dance, there was no way I was dressing up like a princess for her wedding day. Of course I wouldn't. Since most of my better dresses were for summer anyway, I decided on black formal jeans, black turtleneck and light, brown suit coat. Which should be formal enough to let me in.

"Honey, I'm home!" Betty walked into my room. She just came home from her secret date and by the wild smile hanging on her lips, I assumed it went well. "Oh, where's the crime Sherlock Holmes!" she smirked, looking over my outfit.

"We both know Sherlock was hot, so I'll take it as a compliment," I passed by her, going back to the kitchen.

"True, but where are you going anyway? Are you heaving a date?" Her jaw slacked and mixed into curious smile.

"I'm going to the school dance, for a bit."

"No way! What on Earth possessed you and made you do that?" she laughed, taking a seat on a stool.

"Hey, shut up!" I groaned. "I just promised someone to show up for a bit. That's it!"

"So it is a date!"

"Hardly. I don't even think we're friends," I shrugged.

"You know, I just wanted to know if you'll be staying a night somewhere else? I might act all cool and chill, but I still need to know where you are."

"I know, but that's out of the question," I noted. "You're the one to talk about dates though! How was yours mystery diner?" I turned the topic.

"Good. Very good if I'm being honest."

"Oh wow. What's with the whole secret thing anyway? Who is this person?"

"I can't tell you yet, it's complicated."

"Oh my glob," I sighed, horrible image appearing in my head. "Is it my dad? Are you two going out again?"

Betty only laughed. Thank god, it wasn't him. "Don't worry, I'll tell you soon enough, yeah? Now, go on, your date, or whatever is probably waiting on you, Sherlock."  
She pushed me from the house, still wildly smiling. Betty wasn't one to have many gloomy days. Even she worked day and night sometimes and came exhausted home, there wasn't a time she wouldn't ask about my day or how I was feeling. She would often offer to cook for me, even I was fully capable to do it all by myself. Sometimes it easy to forget she was indeed my mother. Most of time it felt like I was living with my best friend. She lets me do things my way. Of course, as long as I'm alive and she knows what I'm doing, we're good. 

 

It didn't use to be so calm between us however. Back, when I though parties and pills were only way to live, she would sit time down, trying to talk reason into my cabbage. Most of the time it went unnoticed, which now I'm trying to make up for. My grades aren't the best, but I try to keep them between B's and C's most of the time, so Betty doesn't have to worry about me slipping. As for the joints I keep smoking time to time, Betty is fully aware of that. Not happy about it, but at least I'm not laying to her. However, by last two month, I dropped usage of them to zero. Not only my only dealer was unable at the moment, but Betty herself brought me some alternative medicine, from who knows where. It didn't work as quickly and effectively , but at least something.  

 

By the time I stopped procrastinating around my relationship with Betty, I was standing in front of the school. Loud music was already blasting through school walls. Students were still gathering around, all proceeding to gymnasium's back entrance. However, since line inside was bit too long for my liking, I sneaked around the school. Empty hall were only lit up by moons reflection. I followed the music and loud teenage laughter, until I entered the room. Most girls were in their nicest dresses, each trying to outdo the other. This time I had no hoodie to hide me, but thankfully everyone was so invested into their dates or music, I was able to move freely. 

Well, almost everyone was invested, "Marceline, over here!" I heard young mans voice. It was Finn, standing close to other cheerleaders, waving at me. "I didn't think you would show up."

 

"Me nether," I sighed, looking around the room. It wasn't bad, I actually liked the decorations and with all the flowers Lady brought in, it didn't even smell so bad in here. "Who's your date, man?" I asked looking if he actually asked someone. 

 

"LSP," he shrugged pointing at girl, swinging her hips on the dance floor. She was dressed in purple, plastic overall dress, with white long socks. It remained me of garbage bag if I'm being honest, but with today's trends it probably cost her like new car. Finn on the other hand was dressed, perfectly. With his white shirt, brown pants with suspenders and of course dark orange bow tie, boy looked like someone in teenage magazine. 

 

"Wow, you asked LSP? I didn't know you two were so close?"

 

"Nah, she asked me actually," he smiled, rubbing his hair. "Apparently she wants to make her ex-boyfriend Brad jealous."

 

"Oh, that's so sweet you agreed to help her," I patted his fluffy hair. "But you know, you could've just ask someone you actually like."

Boy only shrugged. It didn't seem to bother him, he was here as a decoy for Bred or something, after all if anyone would agree to help Lisa, it would be Finn. 

"What about Jake? Is he here?"

 

"Oh, yeah. He asked Lady, so they're probably on the dance floor."

Can I just say, I called it. It seems like Fiona owes me ten bucks.

"And your sister? You two were usually coming here together, so where is she?"

 

"She is here with Felix." 

 

"You mean Phoebes brother. Damn," I smiled. Good for her, he was actually nice guy from I hear. He and I even used to go to same dance classes together long time ago. 

 

There was only one person left I was curious about. No matter how much I looked around, I couldn't spot her.

 

"Did you see Bonnibel around?" I finally asked. "Is she here with someone?" My voice cracked. Shit. 

 

"I saw her with other princesses mostly, I think they're occupying gym seating."

 

I scrolled my eyes to the seats. Bull's eye. "Thanks man. Enjoy your dance." 

He wished me the same, but I was already invested into something else. Luck was on my side and as soon as I approached, Bonnie just stood up from her place, heading for tables with punch. I quietly followed her, until we both stopped in front of the big bowl of pink liquid. 

"How about something stronger?" I smirked, watching as she turned around smiling. 

 

"Finally I though you wouldn't come after all," she placed her cup down, pulling me into quick hug. Okay, well maybe we were friends after all. "Look at you. Not exactly what I imagined you to wear, but good enough."

 

"Good enough?" I asked, offended. "Girl, I look like hotter sister of Sherlock Holmes."

She let out laughed, nodding. "Of course you do. Drink?"

 

"Nah, I'm good." The punch might have already been spiked, so I rather avoiding any risks. "So," turned on my heels, roaming my eyes around. "What did I miss?"

 

"Well, Jake and Lady were already announced as the cutest couple of the night, Lisa threw cup off punch on some random girl because she was talking to Bred and Mr. Wyatt started to dance with us during some hip-hop song and let me tell you, that was the best and most hilarious thing I've seen in my life. I'm pretty sure it's already between top ten videos on the net," she listed. 

 

"Oh wow, seems like you're heaving blast. Here I though I was coming here to safe you from boring conversations, but I guess I'll just head back home then."

 

"Silly," she grabbed my wrist before I turned around. "Come on," she smiled leading me to the dance floor. Jake and Lady were already in the middle, dancing closely to each other, Finn and Lisa joined too and at last Fiona and Felix appeared as well. The Dj's songs were usually some cheesy, old hits, but dancing was nice. My head was calm for once, allowing me to move freely. Space between students was limited, since dance floor was overfilling. 

 

Once by one, we all stepped down from exhaustion. "See. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Bonnibel smiled. "Maybe dances are your thing after all."

 

"Doubt it. Mind ditching all this far a moment, I need air." She agreed and we both wondered around the school, until we sneaked outside, taking a seats on outdoor cafeteria tables. It wasn't too chilly out, at least not for me. "Here, I have long sleeves." I dropped my coat on princess, since goosebumps started to appear around her naked arms. She only nodded, wrapping herself in it. 

 

While I tried to catch at least bit of fresh air, before my head would start to explode, her eyes only followed me. She sat on one of the rounded tables, one of her knees exposed due to the cut in her pink dress. The fact didn't make it any easier for me to not stare at her. To stop myself before I looked like a creep, I stood up, randomly walking around. Bonnie must have noticed. She grabbed my hand as I passed by her, the electric touch made it impossible for me look at her.

 

"Marceline," she said almost in whisper. The tone of her voice sent another wave of shivers down my back and I looked up. Her eyes almost sparked from moon light and her lips were gently parted, but wasn't saying anything. Inch by inch she started to slip from the table, closing space between us. I only watched her, getting dangerously closer. I must say, I haven't been so lost in words, in my own head, in the whole situation happening around me, in my life. Once it wasn't possible to move forwards without touching each other, we stood there frozen. 

It's not like I've never been so close to someone. However, this was different. This was Bonnibel standing in front of me, not some chick I met on a party. One-night stands weren't so unfamiliar to me. They were easy to deal with, since both parties were clearly there for one reason only. However this, I could not process. Maybe I was over-analyzing this, but one wrong move just seemed like the end of the word.

I could hear her heart beating loud as my own and heat of her body lured me closer to warm up. However, before I could take any action, scene was suddenly dissolved by near by call. 

 

"Marcy? Where're you at girl?" I didn't move, but Bonnie slipped pass me, making distance between us. My body was left in the cold again.

 

"There you are! Taking a break I see." It was Keila, bit high and bit stumbling towards us. I didn't say a thing, hoping she would just spill out what she needed and leave us. Thinking back, maybe I should have speak up first. "Hey sweetheart, have you seen Prismo lately?" she smiled, taking a seat on table where Bonnie sat before. Of course she had no boundaries when it came to me and being this close to me wasn't unfamiliar to her. I wasn't alarmed ether, knowing Keila didn't mean anything by it, but Bonnie was standing right next to us, not only watching what was happening, but listening. 

 

"No idea," I lied. 

 

"Come on Marceline. Guy saw you at his house on Wednesday. Apparently you two were hanging out whole afternoon, so spill, where is he?"

 

"I swear the Glob Keila, if you don't drop this," I grabbed her wrist, puling her closer. 

 

"Shit, stop man," she pulled away, fear sparking in corner of her eyes. "I just need to refill. Since you're his favorite costumer, I though at least you would tell me what happened to him. After the shooting, I didn't want to go and find out myself."

 

"Whatever man," I quickly replayed. "Wait, shooting?" I let go, taking a few steps back, hitting another table with by back.

 

"You don't know? The one this morning?" after she noticed I was clueless, girl explained. "Apparently some guys came by and wracked up that place. First they fired few hundreds shots , then broke in. Once the cops came in, it was apparently empty. Prismo was long gone, they didn't even found Marshall."

 

Shit! As I promised, I couldn't tell Keila anything. After a while she gave up her investigation, going back inside. A for me, I needed the cold air more then ever. 

"Sorry you had to," I looked around to find Bonnie, but she was no longer present. Only thing left was my folded coat on nearby table. "Glob!" I ran back inside, looking for any blonde locks available. Non matched with hers. At least, I noticed Lady. It wasn't hard since she was basically dressed in rainbow. She was sitting on Jake's lap, both laughing vigorously. 

 

"Hey guys?" I interrupted. "Have you guys seen Bonnie?'

 

"Nop," Jake answered first, Lady adding the rest. "We though she was with you? Did something happened?"

 

"Oh well," Nether did I want to explain it, nether did I knew how. "Can you check if she texted you or something?" 

I knew she was probably fine, but with all she must have heard, this situation wouldn't form out well without good explanation. 

"Yeah she did. Apparently she didn't feel well and asked her dad to take her home. Why did you need something?"

 

"Yeah, I need to talk to her."

 

"I guess, you could try tomorrow," Jake smiled, getting interrupted by Lady.

 

"Actually her and her dad are going to the mountains during holidays. I think they're leaving tomorrow."

 

Glob! Thankfully, I didn't decide on wearing dress today. Without a proper goodbye, I rocketed from the building, my lungs firing with all the cold air I swallowed, while running down the street. Bonnie didn't live far from here and there was still a good chase she was awake. However, now with her dad home as well, I didn't dare to knock on the front door. Instead I jumped over her fence, praying they didn't have an angry dog or something. Once on the other side, lights on her house were coming from only two rooms. One was apparently living room, where her dad sat watching late night news. The other must have been her room. 

 

"Glob let it be her room" I murmured myself, picking up peace of rock. She had small balcony in front of her window, making it hard to aim. First few rocks were bit of a fail, but at last, outline of a woman appeared above me.

 

"Marceline," she yelled in whisper. "Are you nuts! Get out of here!"

 

"We need to talk first," I protested. 

 

"Another day," she walked back inside, covering her body in long pink robe. 

 

"No! Today." Maybe I wasn't the smartest person on the planet, but at least I could climb a downspout. In a few seconds, I settled on the roof, slowly proceeding to her window. After a few light knocks, she opened again, her jaw loose. 

 

"Are you kidding me?" she rolled her eyes, pulling me in by coat. "What don't you understand on another day!"

 

"Lady told me you're leaving tomorrow, " I took a second to look around her abnormal bedroom. Her canopy bed was already set for sleep. However, the room wasn't how I imagined at all. Papers were laying everywhere, her desk looked like something exploded on it recently and pizza boxed were to be found in every corner. If the bed wasn't so big and noticeable, this would more likely remain me of lab. 

 

"Marceline, it's late and I'm tired. Let's just forget today, yeah."

 

"No,no,no" I reached for her wrist, squeezing it gently. She didn't jerked away, only slowly turned, her eyes finally paying me full attention. "I'm sorry I lied, Bonnie. I just didn't know how to explain it all."

 

"I trusted you Marceline," she lowered her gaze. "I really did. When you told me about your heath problem, I begun to understand. I wasn't angry at you when you didn't come to the game, because I though you were being honest and couldn't do much with your condition. However, you just used it against me. I guess some dealer is more important that a promise to a friend."

 

"Wait, you got it wrong," I lifted her chin, trying to find at least peace of trust. "Keila was right when she said Prismo was a dealer, but not to me. I mean, I used to get the pills from him, but not anymore. I've been clean, hundred percent clean for almost two months now. I promise."

 

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" she jerked away. "They saw you with him just day ago."

 

"I know, but it's not like that! I swear to you. Prismo and I are still friends. He needed me to take care of something."

 

"Great, so you're best friends with your dealer, real convincing Marceline." She did her best not to yell at me, considering her dad was still downstairs. 

 

"I know it's probably stupid, but he means a lot to me. He isn't such a bad person."

 

"He sells drugs Dummy. He makes money by killing others, how stupid can you be Marceline!"

 

"I know he doesn't sound like a saint, but he is real angel to me . If not for Prismo, I would be dead," I rose my voice, even if just for a little bit. "I wouldn't even make it to my sixteen birthday, if not for him." 

 

"Stop," she grabbed my cheeks. "Stop saying that!"

 

"It's true," I relaxed into her touch. "I'm sorry I lied, but I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone where I was."

 

"By what Keila said, I take it he's in trouble?" I nodded, noticing her expression changed as well. She let me go, taking a seat on bed. "Are you in danger?"

 

"I dunno. Probably not, but after what Keila told me, those guys are not playing around. I'm just going to stay as far as I can this time." I looked at Bonnie, taking good measurements of the situation. She didn't look angry anymore, maybe little sad if I'm to be honest. "I'm sorry if I donked up your dance!" I sat down, under her bed, afraid to enter too much into her personal space. 

However, she slipped down besides me. "It's okay," she murmured, taking my hand. "I know you're clean. I can tell. Sorry I called you stupid and a junkie, it sounds like he means a lot to you."

 

"I probably deserved that and yes, he means a lot."

We sat there, once again, in comfortable silence, Bonnie still stroking palm of my hand. Time started to pass, but nether of us had urge to move. However, I begun to notice Bonnie's small yawns, she tried to hide. It was up to me to stand up first. 

"I should let you get some sleep."

 

"I'm fine, not even tried" she barely manged to end the sentence without another yawn. 

 

"Clearly," I giggled. "When will I see you again?"

 

"I'm going to the mountains with my parents until school starts, so probably not until then," she sighed, thinking about something else. "I wanted to ask though? You and Keila?"

 

"Ahh," I rubbed my hair, bit embarrassed she had to witness that. "Sorry she knows no boundaries, but she old friend."

 

"Good," Bonnie said, sounding kind of relieved. She reached for my hand once more, forcing me to step closer. Her free head aimed for my cheek, while I reflexively caught her by hip, allowing us to move closer. She pulled, until there was no space between us, her lips gently falling on mine. Her soft sweet skin, pressed deeper in. I couldn't breath, but parting seemed worse then suffocation. The kiss stopped, once house was filled with silence. 

"Shit, your dad," I whispered, hearing the TV shut quiet and soon his foot steps appeared on the stairs. "Crap." I panicked a little, looking down on Bonnie who was for some reason, pressed close to my chest, trying to calm her laugh. "Stop it, he will hear us." I wouldn't mind if it was just a regular parent, but a principal! 

 

"Sorry," she gasped for air, small giggled still escaping her lips. She narrowed her eye back on me, locking our lips one more time, at least for a second. "Is it okay if I come to visit once I come back?"

 

"You kinda have to, cause I still have Christmas present for you."

 

"You do?" she smiled, excited like little kid. Cute. "What is it?"

 

"That is a surprise. I guess you will have to find out once you come visit."

 

"How did you even know what to get me? Now I feel bad I didn't get you anything," she hung her shoulders.

 

"I'm Sherlock remember? And you don't have to get me anything."

 

"Now I have to! What would you like?" 

 

Honestly, I had no idea. "How about souvenir from your trip, like a magnet or something. I'm actually collecting those on a fridge."

 

"That's it?" I nodded.  "Okay then, I'm going to find you the best magnet there is. Now, are you sure you can get back down?"

I only nodded, kissing her once more on a cheek, wishing her good nigh. Thankfully, her house didn't have high walls, which made it possible to simply jump down.

 

I could feel her eyes still following me, until I finally disappeared behind the wooden fence. Long way home was still ahead of me, but I could barely notice I was walking since something much softer occupied my mind. 


	11. Betty, the lioness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit shorter, not much Bonnie/Marceline action in this one so next one is going to be just two of them.

My Christmas holidays were passing by just fine. Of course after the kiss with Bonnibel, it was hard to concentrate on anything else. Apparently, Bonnie was held up in some mountain hotel, without a signal to make a phone call, nether did I have her phone number, but that wouldn't be so hard to find out with this generation. So now, alone with my own thoughts, my head started to overthink any possible outcome of this. Long relationships were never something I cared for. However, with a new prospective on life, all the emotions just fell on me. Slice of stress, spoon of fear and pinch of jealousy among them. All started to feel like I was holding a little bird, afraid I might kill it with one bad move. 

  
This years Christmas was set on Wednesday. Till then I mostly lied around, watching some Christmas cartoons that ran each Christmas season. My only exercise was walking with Marshall, who would often drag my butt to the end of the town and back, just for fun of it. Weather wasn't getting any worse, each day dropping to five degrees Celsius, maximal. Streets were covered mostly with leftover leafs and just a few days ago, gardens were drizzled with light coat of snow.  
Betty was still working, but thankfully she got a day off on Christmas. Spending another Christmas in hospital would surely sucked. I even went to visit her over the weekend, pulling her outside during her break, so she could take a walk with me and Marshall. We didn't talk about anything particular.  
There was also Christmas shopping. I didn't like it, so most of things I ordered form net, but there were also things I needed to get from nearby mall. Thankfully dogs were allowed so Marshall never had to leave my side. I didn't see any of my friends, but Finn often texted, trying to form some kind of meeting at Tree's. At the end we settled to meet at Tuesday, which was today. One day before Christmas.  
Betty was just leaving for her last shift, till later this evening and there was really nothing to do. However, what I though would be peaceful day, was just about to turn.  
Few lights knock landed on our front door, slowly turning to more impatient once. Betty and I were just finishing with last episode of Heat Signature, fighting who had to go and open. As the younger member, duty fell on me, while Betty childishly rolled around the couch, pretending to do her victory dance.

My smirk died once the door were opened. Two, uniform officers stood before me, each wearing sunglasses like seasons suddenly skipped spring and summer started. "Marceline Abadeer?" said the fatter one, holding small notebook between his hand. After I nodded, they continued. "My name is Officer Lemongrab and this is my partner Earl." Dudes looked disturbingly similar, probably only varied in wight category. They voices were even more molesting, each producing high pitch, which was more like a scream.  
"We are from crime department, investigating recent shooting in nearby suburbs. Few witnesses confirmed seeing you at the crime scene one day before the accident, apparently meeting with suspect. His name is Prismo Wisher, does this name sound any familiar?"

"Marcy, is everything alright here?" Betty finally appeared, behind me. She was already dressed in her work clothes. "Oh, good day officers. Is there a problem?"

They greeted her as well. "Are you mother of Marceline?"

"Yeah, not biological, but yes I'm," she stood in front of me, like a lioness protecting her cub.

"We just have a few questions about Prismo Wisher, mind if we step in?"

"Of course, please," she showed them inside, barely letting me near them. I sat down in armchair, while two of them occupied couch. Betty stood behind me, her hands gripping orange leather.

"Marceline," they started, they're dark eyes piercing through me, but all that was going on in my head, was Prismo behind bars. I couldn't let that happen. "Can you confirm you were at the crime scene on Wednesday around three'o clock in the afternoon."

"Yes."

"Can you tell us why?"

I though for a second, quickly glanced back at Betty. She too was worried, her nervous shifting clearly gave her out, even she tried to keep her poker-face.  
"I used to take care of his dog Marshall,"I pointed at the back entrance to the backyard, where Marshall was currently locked up. He wasn't longer playing rather just stared at us from behind the glass doors, lightly showing his teeth as a warning. "He contacted me to take care of Marshall for a few days, saying he won't be able to."

"And you agreed?"

"Of course, I did it before, also I get payed so why not." I lied.

"What did you do after you heard of the shooting, did you contact him after?"

"No. I tried, but I couldn't reach his phone and apparently he isn't home ether," I said sarcastically, annoying one of lemon-heads in a process.

"Miss Abadeer, I advise you to be honest with us. We know about your past encounters with drugs and we're pretty sure Prismo was more then just another junkie."

The word spiked even more anger in pit of my stomach. How dare of them to call him that. They weren't wrong, but how dare of them!  
"What are you accusing my daughter of exactly?" Betty jumped in, noticing my lips curled and she could already imagine the hell I was about to unless on them. "Marceline is clean, after her accident, which I assume you know about." She lied as well.

"We meant no offence," the thinner guy apologized. "We just need to know as much as you can tell us. Was Prismo involved in drug distribution to young adults."

Shit! If they would ask anyone else, they would all point fingers at me. This wasn't good situation for me and even worse for Prismo. Marshall instinctively started barking, making it impossible for me to think of a good excuse. "I don't know anymore. He used to, but after my accident, I'm no longer aware of his personal life. All we talk about is Marshall, he sometimes asks about how school is going, but that's about it."

"I see," Earl spoke up, standing from the couch. "If he makes any contact with you, I advise you to contact us right away. He might be in lot of danger, so might you." I was about to escort them out, but Lemon-head stopped before Marshall, still outraging. Must have noticed their guns. He was smart and well trained dog, even small danger could set him off, when it came to his owners.

"The dog might be dangerous!" he turned to Betty. "I advise you to get rid of it."

Betty rose her brows in surprise, her lips lightly parting. "The dog stays!" she roared. "I think I am capable enough to make decision of my own officers. Thank you for you visit and I wish you luck with you're investigation, but you better take my family out of it. As you see, my daughter has nothing to do with it and if you tired to talk to her about it again, I advise you to contact me first, otherwise you will have more then dog to worry about." She slammed the door behind them, letting out long exhale once it was just two of us.  
"How was that for bad-ass?" she nervously smiled, falling onto couch.

"Did you just yell at policeman just for me?" I sat beside her. "I think I can't love you more at this point." We sat there in silence, even Marshall calmed down. "Do you think Prismo will be alright?"

 

"I don't know Marcy. I hope he will, but this indeed seems serious, just promise me to stay out of it." She got up, narrowing her clothes. "I need to go, I'm already late. Will you be alright if I leave you lone?"

 

"Of course. I got my another protective angel, right there,"I pointed at the back yard. "And I'm going to meet Finn and others to Tree's anyway."

"Good, be safe," she kissed me on a forehead, running outside.  
I on the other hand stepped outside, sitting on outside bench, stroking Shepard's dark fur. "It's just us against the world boy," I lowed to his level, gripping him around neck, pulling as close to him as he allowed me to. Well, if something was to take my mind from Bonnibel, these officers did quite a good job. Clock was nearing to one'o clock, letting me know to head to Tree's. Of course, Marshall by my side, I walked down the streets, covered in my red jacket.

"Hey, Tess," I greeted the owner. "Merry Christmas." Most of us knew her since early childhood and were regular customers, to the point we didn't even need to order anymore to get our regulars. Same as for anyone else, I got a small gift. It was a apron with text saying 'Eat my hot buns!' Of course Tess got the joke, already putting it on, since it had Christmas colors.  
Finn, Fiona, Jake and Lady were all waiting on me, watching the animal walk beside me. Pats weren't usually allowed to the diner, but Tess gladly made an exception for him, as long as he wouldn't be too loud and cause no trouble.

"Who is that?" Jake kneeled to him first, letting Marshall sniff his hand before petting him. Others did the same, while Marshall happily received more and more pats. I seated him between my legs, making sure he wasn't in no ones way.

"Marry Christmas everyone," I finally said once everyone was seated.  Finn especially gleamed with Christmas spirit. He had big, Christmas sweater same as his sister. However, he also wore large, deer antlers and I was pretty sure even his underwear had Christmas theme. Like a small child he wiggled around, unable to wait for presents.

"Fine you," Jake groaned, pulling up one gift he brought. "Here."

Finn eyes lit up, ripping the box open. Apparently it was some kind of action figure he was gathering. So we exchanged gifts first, which mostly consisted of funny socks, shirts, book or some other small trinkets you can think of. Through out our whole stay, I couldn't shake off Lady's intense smirk. I knew she and Simon were coming over in two days for diner, but it seemed there was more to it. Or maybe this was about something else entirely. Even her gift for me, a book called 'Relationships 101' seemed like more then a good joke. 

We didn't stay long. Not only families waited most of us with Christmas Eve dinner, but also Tree's was closing . "I'll see you soon guys," I waved to Lady and Jake, who walked to different direction then the rest of us. Fiona took it upon herself to walk Marshall, while me and Finn followed. 

I put on his gifted Christmas sweater, which I actually adored. It was dark red, with small text in the middle "Santa's favorite HO!", which just made it thousands times more funnier coming from Finn. He got us all Christmas sweaters with different texts like "No lift no gift" for Jake. "Only Santa can judge me" for Lady. Fiona already had hers with "Dear Santa, define good!" print. For small things like this, I liked Christmas for, apparently not as much as Finn. Boy was singing every Christmas related song all the way home, forcing me to join. 

Thankfully, no one asked about Prismo during the lunch and I didn't bother telling them about the police, trying to forget about the experience myself. However, I must have been off, since concerning question still flew my way. 

When I got home, no one was waiting. There was still lot of time before Betty would come home. Since nether of us wanted to bother with large expensive diner, Betty stock up our fridge with instant lasagna and I brought extra pie from Tree's. By the time she got home, I managed to decorate most of the house along with small tree she bought over the weekend. All that had to be done was to heat up the diner and Christmas Eve would be upon us. Betty came home bit after ten. Without a word, she changed to her sweats and picked up food from the oven, crashing beside me.

"Sorry I'm bit late," she widen her eyes and curling her lip like a puppy. She was two hours late, but it was okay I guess, it's not like this hasn't happen before. "How was your day kid?" she said with a mouth full. 

 

"Good, check out this hot sweater," I narrowed it out, so the text would be easier to read. 

 

"I'm guessing it's from Finn," she laughed, catching crumbs of food falling out from her lips in a process. 

 

"You discussing," I giggled, pointing my attention back on the TV. The diner was nice. We didn't even need a table. After the lasagna was gone, dishes stayed on a counter, waiting to be dealt with later. We stayed up late, sometime pass midnight, giving each other gifts. Finn called it cheating, but after Betty's shift, she would be sleeping till early afternoon. It's not like we had tons of gifts for each other. I bought her new coffee machine, since she always complains about our current old one, and also few peaces of clothes, since most of hers looked like she was going to work. She gave me some clothes too, mostly consisting of band shirts, also few retro discs for my record player she bough me last time we spent Christmas together. I always wondered how her Christmas looked like, while I was in coma. I've never dared to ask though. She probably just spent it with my dad, which already didn't sound good. Speaking of the devil, we sent him some socks too, to where ever he was at the moment. On the other hand, we received only a check of money and cheesy postcard, wishing us Merry Christmas and all that. It wasn't even signed by him, but probably by some minion of his.

The check was nice though, even Betty didn't agree. She wanted us to have at least normal relationship, but nether me or my dad were interested. As long as we both were alive and healthy, nether of us needed interact with one another. 

The rest of the Christmas went peacefully. We didn't move most of the day, chatting while rewatching all of our favorite movies. Marshall wasn't bored ether, since we both got him ton of new toys and snacks. Betty even got him his own Christmas collar with mistletoe. Now it was impossible to look away from him. 

 

The next day, Simon appeared along with Lady, earlier in the afternoon. He insisted to bake gingerbread with us. To my surprise, Betty was all about it. Apparently, Simon came here last years as well, so I guess they wanted it to be a tradition. 

All was going great, maybe little bit too messy, until the dinner came long. Simon and Betty looked like they're heaving greatest time of their life, while me and Lady only watched with curious looks. 

"Did Simon started seeing someone?" I leaned over to her, whispering. 

 

"Yeah, why?"

 

"Because, Betty is seeing someone too." She turned to me, gripping my hand way too tight, carrying me away from the kitchen. "Ouch ,let go." I was finally free.

 

"You think those two are..?" she nodded towards the couple. 

 

"Well, they look suspicious to me. What do you think?"

 

"I think we need to find out," she turned towards  me, her smirk was back. "Fine, this first, but then I need to talk to you."

I tired to look as unsuspicious as my acting allowed me to. Betty called us to table afterwards, saving me from saying something awkward. 

The fist plan was on, even though I had no clue what Lady was about to do. However, I let her do her thing. 

"Isn't this nice?" she started, looking at me for support. 

 

"Mmmh," I nodded, taking another bite. "We should do this often."

 

"Oh, I'm glad you agree," Simon suspiciously laughed, sharing quick glance with Betty who didn't look innocent ether. 

 

"Anyways, Betty. Marceline mentioned you're seeing someone," after she nodded, Lady continued. "That's great. I was so glad, when my dad told me he was going out with someone too." she smirked. 

Our both eyes landed on them. "It must have been around the same time too, what a weird coincidence?" I rose my brows, adding. They must have caught up by now.

 

All of us stared at each other, battling on who was to break first. Simon was first one to burst into laughter, soon joined by Betty. 

"Sorry," he gasped for air.  "Fine, you got us. Maybe we didn't do the best job hiding it." 

After another glance at me, Lady started to list all the questions. On the other hand, I just listened, more worried what happens after their interrogation is done. Sadly, it didn't even take long and Lady's intense glare turned on me, like she unfolded new case to crack. Thankfully, she didn't brought it up in front of two adults. Instead, she stood up, excusing us.

"We'll give you guys some alone time, won't we Marcy. Come on," she ordered with a smile, which just made it worse. Once doors to my room were closed, she sat down to my desk chair. 

 

"I hope you don't want any advice about Jake." 

 

"Oh, no," she laughed, noticing how uncomfortable I was already feeling. "You know why you're here."

If is wasn't Lady talking, this would make a sick foreplay. However, situation was different. 

 

"Okay, fine," I snapped. "Talk." 

 

"Don't worry you puppy. You not in trouble," she giggled. "Bonnie told me what happened after the dance."

 

"Yeah, I got that," I rolled my eyes. "How did you have time to talk to her. She's like in mountains or something."

 

"I'm her best friend. Of course she found a way to talk to me. Now," she smirked, betting down to business. "Do you actually like her?"

 

"Duh! I wouldn't be climbing her balcony otherwise."

 

"Shit you did? She didn't tell me anything about it." She stopped for a second, thinking. "Okay. I just needed to make sure this wasn't one of your tries for one night stand. That girl really likes you, you know." 

 

Smile cracked through my lips. "I'm kinda hoping for it." 

 

"She said, she's trying to find you some Christmas gift, since you apparently already got her something."

 

"Mhhh," I nodded.

 

"Someone's confident. What did you get her?"

 

"Oh no!" I protested. "You two are apparently way too chatty, so I'm not telling you a shit."

 

"Come on Marcy. I won't tell!"

 

"Nope! It's a surprise and I bargained with devil to get it, so she will just have to wait."

 

"Fine, you killjoy, keep your secrets," she frowned, folding her arms. However, the smirk on her face didn't leave. Was she leaving something out. 

There was no time to find out. Sooner then I realized, Lady and Simon were packing back home, leaving me to my thoughts. 


	12. Surprise!

Christmas craziness was almost over, which meant step closer to seeing Bonnie again. On one side, I felt excited, counting each day with running patients, but on the other side, dread in pit of my stomach enlarged to the point I was barely thinking about something else. What I will say once I see her? Do we kiss, hug? Will it be awkward? I couldn't get the fear from my gut.

Beside's my constant battle with being horrified and extremely happy, the world outside of my head continued as usual, New Years Eve was tomorrow, along with Finn's house pary. His parents annually organized small get together, with closest friends. As kid, I use to attend each year, but it all eventually stopped. As any other year, Finn sent me the invite, this time receiving positive answer. Betty was coming along, since Simon will be there as well. While parents would stay in the house, kids would go to small guest house outside, which was actually Finn's and Fiona's play room. We would play ton of board games, or later actual games on console. Around midnight, Finn's dad Martin would fire up his grill, making his famous hamburgers, while we got ready for fireworks.

It was around four'o clock, when I offered to go grocery shopping, since Betty's shift would start soon and she would surely appreciate few more minutes of freedom. It wasn't so far and I needed the fresh air. It wasn't cold outside, just enough for good old sweater and pair of joggers. The shops were full around this hour, but knowing all the aisles by heart, it didn't take much of effort to get in and out within few minutes. Carrying all the bag home was no fun, since they started to cut trough my hands, but at last I made it home. Betty was just awaiting me outside, which was weird, usually she just leaves. Maybe she though I didn't take keys with me?  
Without a worry or further suspicion, I approached her, saying quick hi.

"Honey I'm leaving, but there is a someone waiting inside for you," she smiled, getting into her car.

 

"Prismo?" I murmured to myself, slowly creeping inside. If it was him, things were about to get way more complicated. As I walked to the living room, there was definitely someone, but more of a gentler sex. 

 

"Bonnibel?" I dropped the begs in nearby corner, watching as girl finally turned to me. 

 

"Hi," she stood up. Her naturally messy hair were beautifully pinned into two buns. She was dressed in dark leggings and large Christmas sweater.  

 

"What the heck are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be out of town," I said smiling, carefully closing our distance. 

 

"Not happy to see me?" she joked, opening her arms for hug. Without another cue, my hands gently rounded her waist, as I pushed her closer to me. The familiar tone of strawberries, filled me nose, as I slowly relaxed under her touch. 

 

"I'm definitely happy to see you," I murmured still in a hug, daringly lifting my chin to kiss on a cheek. Thankfully, it only encouraged her slowly back away, kissing me properly. 

 

Bit shocked, I froze in my steps, opening my eyes wildly, once our lips parted. "Sorry," she gaily giggled, squishing me back into the hug. "I just wanted to that since I left." she whispered into my ear, her soft breath heating it. I could feel my cheeks heat up as well, as we stood there for another few moments. 

 

"I got you that gift you wanted," she let go of my neck, reaching to small backpack she brought with her. With was a large map of Ice Mountain, printed in ski boot. I definitely didn't have one. "It's the best one I could find."

 

"It's prefect," I reached for her hand, pulling her closer enough to drop quick kiss on her cheek. "I love it, thank you. Wait a sec, I need to get yours now," without another word, I ran off to my room, quickly picking up something from the table. Bonnie was already seated on the couch, impatiently waiting.  

 

"What is it?" she hold the envelope. "Are you trying to bribe me," she teased before opening it. Her jaw cracked open, as she slowly begun to pull two peaces of paper, "Tickets?" she said at first, taking a closer look. "Tickets to James Baxter's exhibition?! Who did you even....?" she rose her gaze upon me. But I only shrugged. "That must have cost you a ton," she murmured, squeezing my hand. 

 

"Don't worry, I didn't pay anything for it. I exchanged it for something," I assured her. Her eyes lit up again and smile widen. 

 

"Oh my glob," she jumped from her seat, throwing us into another hug. Unable to stop her sudden push, we fall down on a couch, girl still holding me with crushing grip. "That's the best gift ever," she lifted her head, kissing me. This time, her lips pushed bit harder, slowly parting from each other, granting me clear entrance. I instinctively proceeded, holding her waist, tightly. What started as a light thank you kiss, turned into few minutes of make-out. Was this supposed to go so quickly? After reading part of Lady's gift I got for Christmas, all the talk about first, second and third date now seemed like complete nonsense.  Bonnie seemed comfortable enough on top of me, her lips barely leaving mine. 

The kissing stopped only after we've been rudely interrupted by the fluffy animal living with me. Marshall ran in front of the couch, sticking his nose straight between us. Probably searching for attention, or bits of food. We both stared laughed, getting back into seated position, dog seating him self between us. 

 

"Merry Christmas Bonnie."

 

"Merry Christmas Marcy. 

 

 ------------------------------

 

We sat there, both squishing Marshall between us, watching TV. At first we stayed in silence, then small chat started, mostly about Bonnie's holiday, until our nether of us payed attention on ongoing series. Apparently, Bonnie's mother had to leave early for work and Bonnie persuaded her dad to leave early. I like to think it was because she wanted to see me, even though blonde never admitted it. Other than that, I learned that, Bonnie's mom is archaeologist, that's why she's barely ever home, also that Bonnie is sick skier. She begun to show me some pictures. Even though her dad and her aren't much alike, her and her mom look pretty much the same. Long, messy hair, full cheeks and large, electric eyes. 

 

"Are you coming to Finn's pary?" Bonnie asked, scrolling through more pictures of her holiday. 

 

"Mmmh," I nodded, resting my head on her shoulder. Weirdly, it didn't feel like so unfamiliar. 

 

"And to the Ooo's New Years game?" 

 

"Yes,"I said with much less excitement. Since weather wasn't so bad this time of a year, there was a friendly football match happening on the second of January. Jake was playing too, along with other jocks from our high school. 

 

"Great, than we can go together," she smiled, grabbing my hand. "Like a date maybe?"

 

"Sure," I kissed her in agreement. "I have to do something fist, before the game, but I will definitely be there."

 

"What's that?"

 

"I agreed to help LSP and cheerleaders with managing their choreography."

 

"You did?" she said with amazement. 

 

"Kinda had to," I narrowed my eyes on the tickets.

 

"Oh my glob," Bonnie caught on. "You got those tickets from Lisa? I saw her post picture of them some time ago."

 

"Yeah, she got them from Brad for their 1 month anniversary. But now, that they broke up, those tickets were unless to someone who doesn't know squat about science." Of course Lisa had no idea what those tickets were for. She just knew it was some private exhibition, but once I told her it was a science thing, she gladly exchanged them. Not for free of course.  

 

"Does she know, you wanted them for me?"

 

"No way," I laughed. "Of course I had to lie to her, so I told her it's for Betty and me." LSP would've never agreed if she knew it was for one of her worse enemy. 

 

"Thank you for doing it all for me," she kissed me again. "And I'm sorry you have to help her now. I know you didn't want to."

 

"It's okay," I murmured. Of course I wasn't so okay with it. Not only I had to help them with choreography for the rest of the year, I was also bound to preform with them at Ooo's New Years game. However, I rather left that part out. It was easier to avoid thinking about it. We've been having practices for a few weeks now, at LSP's place. 

 

  

 


End file.
